Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration
by Botsey
Summary: The characters remain, basically in name but the time line, places, settings and story has many changes. We are here introduced to a troubled George Darcy, unable to deal with his loss. We have his son, who is disillusioned with society in general but does want to live up to the family name.We have a daughter who deeply misses her mother, fears society. Chapter Six changed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello:

This is my first immersion into the Pride and Prejudice world here on this Fan Fiction site. All but one of my previous entries have been based on characters that are part of Star Trek. After the latest movie in the series did not inspire me to write further stories, I decided to start posting at Pride and Prejudice, after all it is almost my favorite book of all times.

I believe that I have read one story at this site that has a similar main character, but I believe my story will reveal a completely different additional character, George Darcy.

My time frame will not be familiar as I do not have Anne Darcy dying at Georgia's birth, but dying while delivering another child, a son, who also dies. In this setting, Georgiana is not the socially awkward, shy daughter she has been portrayed by Dear Jane and also in so many well- written fanfics. Her mother has been able to supply her daughter with a degree of the graces needed by a young woman of her social standing. I have Georgiana loss taking place at the age of fourteen, allowing that grief to be the catalyst to Wickam's betrayal in this story so is not as pivotal to Georgiana's withdrawal as in our dear Jane's original writing.

I hope that you find my effort worth your perusal and I thank you for your efforts beforehand.

Botsey

Needs…

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter One

All in the household had to acknowledge that George Darcy had never recovered from his wife's death. For many months he had sequestered himself in his chambers, perhaps eating one meal a day. He did not respond to his son's attempt to speak with him. In his mind, what could a young man know about grief as deep and endless as his.

His beloved Anne had done everything she could to prepare him for her departure. Her problem-racked pregnancy and terrible three days of agonizing labor had completely depleted her strength. George Darcy could barely look at his second son, a punishment that certainly was not the babe's fault, but was construed as such by the father, who although a boy, mirrored his deceased mother's coloring. But life would deal another blow for within two days, the babe's was the second death.

However, the father's dissolute conduct that presented itself when George Darcy finally emerged from his solitude was indeed frightening. By the time he again presented himself to his family his son was a young man and his daughter fifteen years of age.

During the time of his isolation, his wife's brother and sister-in-law, Earl and Lady Matlock had taken his children 'under their wing' and when he presented himself to his children he observed a son whose physical appearance mirrored his own and a daughter who had the beauty and grace of her departed mother.

George Darcy offered no apology for his self-imposed isolation. Fortunately, his steward and solicitor had made certain that neither the estate or the Darcy's fortune had suffered from his absence. His physical appearance had been altered during this time, his dark hair now had an abundance of white and while his face remained unlined, there was no vibrancy in his eyes or his demeanor. Indeed, a part of him had died with his Anne, and his many hours of isolated thought, had bought him to the conclusion that he must marry again, produce more children and even if all his joy died with his Anne he would continue to live without such, taking one breath at a time.

It was after dinner on the second night that he called his son into his office and requested that he be seated.

"Will, I can thoroughly understand any resentment you might feel because of my abandonment of you and your sisters these long months, but until you experience the depth of devotion your mother and I held for one another, you cannot understand my pain. It was as if I had been dropped into a bottomless pit. Your mother was my life. She had begged me to not grieve as I did, she even had instructed me to take another wife. Of course, I protested such a notion, but now understand she understood me thoroughly. For that reason, during this season I will seek out a new partner in life. I wish to experience fatherhood again and thus will attempt to secure a bride of child bearing age. I intend to father as many children as this new wife will allow.

I wish you and your sister to greet my choice with the proper regard. She will not be your mother, but she will be my wife and so will deserve respect even if affection is not possible. After my marriage, I will bring your sister back to Pemberly to be company to my new wife.

Fitzwilliam, do you have any questions?"

His son stood erect on the other side of his desk and said,

"Father, I am certain that you have thought about this for some time and you have reasoned that such an act will bring you a degree of happiness, so how could I be opposed?"

"Not happiness, my son, only to satisfy my need for female comfort."

His son nodded and then turned away to depart but stopped at the door to say,

"Father, I wish you happiness even though you feel that it is not possible."

"My Son, your thoughts are appreciated, even if I do not agree with them."

His son left after a characteristic nod of his head.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

George Darcy sat back in his chair and thought,

"He is almost full grown, I have missed much by my isolation, but this can be repaired with effort."

He devised a plan where he would take his son with him to the clubs and introduce him to society. Then together they would make the circuit of social gatherings with him being in the position to introduce his son to persons of note.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After his son's departure George took out paper to start correspondence to his daughter Georgiana, he started,

'My Dear Daughter:

First allow you to be advised of my semi recovery. I must apologize for the abandonment of you and your brother during the time of my deep-seated grief. I am certain that if and when you find your soul-mate you will realize how separation from that person is deeply injurious. I have just spent time with your brother and advised him that I will attempt to find another wife within the coming season. It was your mother's wish that I follow this path once she had left me. I intend to have a short courtship and a swift marriage and upon my return from my honeymoon trip to bring you home to Pemberly. It is my desire that my choice will meet with your approval and that you can serve as a companion to my new wife.

Since your mother died before your introduction into society, perhaps you will find it in your heart to welcome this lady and her contributions into your heart. I will keep you apprised of any progress in this area.

Please give my regards to your aunt and uncle.

I remain your loving father,

George Darcy'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fitzwilliam made his way back to his rooms and sat in contemplation. For a certainty, his father behavior was bizarre, but in retrospect, he was indeed temporarily insane, driven to that point by his wife death. Possibly his father blamed himself for his mother's terrible end for he had impregnated her when she was indeed already fragile.

He wondered about ever being able to find a relationship that would even slightly mirror his parents. There was always the looks of devotion they shared, the private humor, their solitary walks, the joined laughter coming from his mother's rooms, his mother's contribution to his family's management of the great estate. His father was always ready to listen to her suggestions even if the comments were completely outside of what was expected of a female. Theirs was truly a partnership of equals. Should he accept anything less? He thought not.

But for a certainty, such a female would not be found among the eyelash batting, bosom heaving, carefully coiffured, tightly corseted, made-up and dressed at the 'height of fashion females of The Ton. Being in their presence was suffocating. What he needed was a breath of fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: George Darcy has been distanced from his children for quite some time. Even prior to his wife's ill-fated pregnancy and death I have the feeling that he was in his own little world. Darcy was away at school and Georgiana life regulated by her governess, made his policy of isolation with his family appear normal. His wife pregnancy and death, the death of a new born son, his guilt and the fact that his wife's family had taken over the continued rearing of his children, judging him unfit, allows us to see that George Darcy's missed quite a bit during nine months pregnancy and subsequent year of isolation.

I have Georgiana at the age of fourteen when her mother dies and now is fifteen and since Fitzwilliam is eight years her senior he is twenty-three, but uncomfortable around strangers. He has returned home to Pemberly to supervise the everyday activities under the guidance of his father's steward, Mr. Wickam. Georgina is still at her aunt and uncle's home when this story starts. The next few chapters will explain what I meant by dissolute behavior on the part of George Darcy and his somewhat faulty moves to make amends to his son, Fitzwilliam.

NEEDS

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Two

One of George Darcy's first moves to form an attachment with his son was their trip into London to the tailors. His son was now taller than him, more muscular and indeed was quite handsome. He had also inherited his mother's dimples—although they were not as prominent as his mother or sister's. Of course, money was no object, but fortunately his son's taste was not extravagant. George's own surrender of logic was in his selection of matching jackets and vest. He did not anticipate their wearing the ensembles to the same place at the same time, but they both like the fabrics and design. The garments were delivered to Darcy House after the final fitting and it was then that George invited his son to accompany him to White's, the Gentlemen's Club where he is a member. With Will protesting, he also took him to visit 'Engarde' to enroll him in fencing lessons.

During his isolation, his godson, George Wickam, had finally graduated from Cambridge, several months behind his son, Fitzwilliam. Apparently, his talents in the area of academics, did not in any way equal Will's, but he was grateful that he had fulfilled his promise to Wickam's father and that financial obligation had been settled. Perhaps George Wickam would find his place in the word offering some sort of valuable contribution but his George Darcy knew that his godson's ambition was great, even if his talents were few, if any for it had been observed that Wickam's great talent lay in his ability to charm almost anyone…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The carriage stopped in front of White's the gentelmen club situated on St. James Street, secreted away in Picadilly. George led the way where they were relieved of their coats, hats and gloves. Fitzwilliam was hesitant to surrender his outerwear, but he observed gentlemen already being assisted to do so by the house's head butler which expedited their entrance into one of the establishments places of entertainment or dining. George guided Darcy into the billiards room and nodded as he recognized Lord Pallister, who nodded and extended his hand. George took the opportunity to introduce Fitzwilliam to the titled gentleman who immediately challenged George to a game. The elder Darcy nodded and went to select his cue.

Fitzwilliam stood, silent, observing his surroundings. The place spoke of elegance and excess. He wondered how the butlers at the front could possibly remember every face that presented itself at the front door. It appeared that membership was required for entry into the establishment, then Darcy remembered the pin that his father had affixed to his lapel before their departure. Since he was allowed entry, apparently, the members were allowed to bring guests with them.

Again, a further perusal showed that every effort had been made to insure the members' comfort…punch, stronger drinks, soft lounges, water pitchers, private rooms for relieving oneself. Servants scurried to and fro, removing glasses, plates and any other discarded items. The men also had the opportunity to play cards in the game room, or to enjoy food in the dining room. Since a gentlemen's world did not include physical labor there was also room where gentlemen could engage in fencing, pugilism,or even arm wrestling. There was even a stable where members could take a ride, but since the city streets were congested, the mounts usually spent their days in leisure. Darcy took a seat to be able to observe the game his father was now engaged in. A young girl approached with a plate of sweets which he immediately waved away. The seat was extremely suited for a brief nap and he was about to address that activity when a male seated himself next to him and placed his hand on Darcy's thigh. Darcy, in shock, immediately stood and looked the male in the eye and said,

"I beg your pardon, Sir."

The male bowed his head in apology and moved on. Darcy was grateful that his experience at school had prepared him for such an experience. He had no desire for sexual experimentation. He had seen the marriage of his mother and father. Years ago his father had revealed that he and his beloved wife had entered into their marriage in a state of inexperience. From their happy and satisfying union he had determined that when he finally reached that state he did not want memories of any past experiences to muddy the waters and possibly lead to feelings of dissatisfaction caused by being able to make comparisons with past partners.

Darcy decided that he would take a tour of the other rooms in the establishment. His first perusal took him to the game room where each table was draped with a white tablecloth. The inhabitants of the room all looked intense and Darcy noticed that for several gamers, the chips before them either great wins or great losses. He certainly hoped that the ones who were on the losing end were not habitual visitors to that room.

Moving down the hall he heard what sounded like steel on steel and came across the _Salle_ (French for fencing hall or club). Several gentlemen were engaged in fencing using blunted foils. Some of the participants had audiences around them, cheering them on. Others were simply concentrating on the match they were involved in. Darcy attempted to find the mindset of the isolated pairs, and determined their match was without the flourish and showmanship exhibited by the pair that had the audience. Darcy was not sure which pairs would satisfy his curiosity. Finally, he made his way to the two who had the least observers, as a matter of fact with his presence, there were just three onlookers. These opponents were quite skilled in their craft. Their match was straight forward, without flourish and the pair was equally matched.

Darcy felt the pull to enjoy the sport and went to inquire as to the steps to take to have a match and was directed to the room where he could select a foil, jacket, glove, and mask. He then returned to a the _Directeur (French for Director, the judge of the match)_ who inspected his equipment and weapon. He then nodded toward an older opponent who was introduced as Rudolph Venable. The Director escorted them to an empty Strip (fencing area fourteen meters by two meters) and Darcy and Venable took their place and they performed the _Salute_ (the foils touching one another) _._

The Director's next word, _Engarde,_ alerted the combatants to the next command, _Pret_ _(ready_ _ **),**_ _Allez_ (Go). Darcy was immediately able to determine the strengths and weaknesses of his opponent. His first lunge hit the target and he heard the director's _Touche (_ French 'touch') which indicated that Fitzwilliam had made a legal hit. Since Darcy and Venable were using foils the target areas was the opponent's chest, stomach and back. Darcy's next strategy was the _Appel_ (the stamping of the foot to distract) which had the desired effect as his opponent became distracted and Darcy made two hits to Venable's chest. Seemingly frustrated, Venable made a swipe and hit Darcy's upper arm. This illegal move caused the Director to shout, Pink Card (a severe penalty). Apparently, Darcy's opponent was allowing emotions to overshadow reason and if this is followed by serious infractions, such as body contact accompanied by brutality or _Zomhau (a wrathful strike)_ the Director can end the match, enforcing the Black Card Ruling.

Darcy's opponent was seething, his breathing affected, and his next move was an illegal thrust that Darcy avoided by performing The _Volt (a leap to avoid a thrust)._ The Director now had to determine if this move on the part of Venable fit the category of a _Zomhau._ The Director, decided to ask assistance from the jury. There was the usual collaboration and then the Director was called to hear the judges' decision. Taking an article from the juries' desk he held up the black card, causing Venable to throw his weapon to the ground and leave the Strip in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Need

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Three

Darcy lifted his head as he left the Strip and saw his father in the doorway. He nodded and his father came forward and took him by the shoulders, a silent compliment either for his prowess with the foils or for his self-control in a trying situation. It spoke well of his Anne's family's contribution to his children's training while he fell victim to despair.

He accompanied his son to the equipment room and silently observed his now mature masculine figure as he changed clothing.

"Would you share a bit of port with me?"

Darcy looked surprised.

"Father, I do not believe I have ever tasted Port."

"No time like the present to enjoy a celebratory drink."

His son nodded and his father took the lead to where butlers were dispensing drinks. He signaled for Port and two glasses of suitable size made their appearance. Again, Darcy led his son to a quiet corner.

"My Son, that was quite an impressive display with the foils."

Darcy simply nodded his acknowledgement.

"I was especially impressed by your display of self-control in the face of provocation. I can understand why you were protesting enrollment to learn a sport I believe you have already mastered.

With modesty Darcy mentioned that he had learned much while under Monsieur LeForge's tutorship and his father comprehended that he had missed so much in his son's growth toward manhood."

"He is an outstanding teacher."

"And, you are modest overmuch."

"I do not believe you consider that a fault."

"No Will, I do not, as long as it addresses reality, truth and the obvious."

Darcy nodded.

"So, father, do you believe pride to be a virtue?"

"Only if it is supported by truth."

"What areas of life should be addressed with pride?"

"Darcy, you have been born to privilege and wealth. You have been able to observe proper conduct around you. Never have you seen either your mother or myself act in a condescending way to others, even those under our care. Take this to heart, always remember your station is as much a product of chance as others' experiences who are not so fortunate.

Personally, you have done nothing to deserve your station. Said exalted standings should not be taken for granted or abused, for all of us must stand before the Judgement Seat of God."

Darcy nodded in understanding.

"Come Will, we will enjoy lunch."

The two men made their way to the dining room and sat themselves in a corner. This view allowed the father to point out different people of note, either with warning or favorable comments.

Before their meal arrived a tall, finely dressed gentleman made his way to their table. The elder Darcy stood to address him,

"Lord Byron, it is a pleasure to see you."

"Glad to see you up and about George," was the gentleman's reply.

"May I present my son, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

His son rose and extended his hand, which was readily accepted.

His father now made the inquiry,

"How is The Prince Regent's health? I heard that he was abed for over a week."

"Yes, he was, but is now on the mend. I believe this episode stems from an overindulgence in chocolate, his latest passion."

"Another poison from the French?"

"Only if enjoyed in excess."

George continued,

"I am wondering, is that part of the French's plan?"

With more than a hint of pride Lord Byron countered,

That is out of the question, we rule the waves, The Channel is well protected."

"Indeed," was Mr. Darcy's reply.

The waiter with their meal appeared and Lord Byron took his leave as the table was set with fowl, game, bread, cheeses and sweets. It appeared that the menu was singular on each day. For that reason, there was no need for a written menu, either you eat what was served, and enjoyed it, or left the table. Membership dues covered the expenses whether a member ate, drank or did not. The absence of vegetables was not an issue, after all, this was a gentlemen's club.

The evening air was crisp and as they left the club they could observe heavily made up women walking without escort back and forth in front of the establishment. Some gentlemen exiting seemed to looking for a certain individual in the group and once located, the male doffed his hat and took the woman's arm.

Mr. Darcy's comment was simply,

"Will what you see before you can poison mind, body, and relationships. It is simply poison presented in a beautiful bottle."

One of the stable boys approached and inquired as to whether they were in want of their carriage. Once the coin was pressed into his hand the boy scurried off to accomplish his task. Once inside and instructed given as to their destination, which was Hyde Park, the father and son settled back into the comfort of their carriage.

"We will take a turn around the park to walk off our meal and then we can return home."

Will nodded.

As they entered the park Mr. Darcy tapped the roof and shouted his instruction. With that one of the footmen lowered himself to the ground and engaged the steps and the two occupants stepped down.

Looking around they observed pockets of walkers in various location on the walkways. The father's eyes roamed the park for a familiar person and when he had found one, he raised his walking stick in salute to a male walking with two females on his arm. As they approached, Will observed that one of the females, was an older matronly female and the other a young beautiful one.

"Darcy, glad to see you up and about," was the greeting extended to his father.

"Lord Brighten," was his father's reply as he then bowed and acknowledged the females,

"Ladies Gwendolyn and Caroline."

Lord Brighten then voiced,

"It is good to see you again Fitzwilliam."

The son nodded and took a bow all the while noticing his father taking steps to seek out another acquaintance.

"Ladies, My Lord, it has been a pleasure," was how Fitzwilliam took his leave."

His father's inquiry was,

"How is it you know Lord Brighten, his mother and sister?

They visited my aunt and uncle several times while I was with them. I believe it was their intent to start a relationship with his sister and my cousin, the viscount. Apparently, nothing came of it. My cousin showed a decided disinterest in the young lady. Perhaps his heart is already engaged elsewhere."

Mr. Darcy simply stated,

"He cannot pursue his hearts yearnings without parental approval. For his own happiness, I would hope that he would not involve himself in a hopeless situation. It can only lead to heartbreak."

Darcy listened carefully to his father as he thought of how the information could have application to his own future.


	4. Chapter 4

Needs

Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Four

After a brisk walk the two Darcy males returned to their coach and instructed the driver to proceed home. Not to long after their arrival home the butler made the following announcement,

"Colonel Fitzwilliam, Sir."

Almost before that announcement could be completed the Colonel made his entrance into the room and slapped his cousin on the back.

"Heard all about your visit to White's this morning. I understand you made quite a show of your prowess with the foil. Perhaps you should set up your own school. I already have an ideal location for it…the billiards room here at Darcy House."

Fitzwilliam could never take offense at anything his cousin Richard said so he replied,

"I would only agree to such a career if you would be kind enough to serve as Director?"

To clarify why he must decline the offer, Richard laughingly said,

"It would only work for me if you were dealing with broad swords."

Then in a demonstration, without said weapon, he did a swipe and said,

"Take that Bonaparte."

He then took a hero's stance and then bowed.

"Richard, you are incorrigible."

"Cousin, you would not have it any other way."

Nodding and taking a bow Will replied,

"You are quite perceptive."

The elder Darcy rose and simply said,

"I will be in my office and do not wish to be disturbed."

The younger males nodded and Richard made the inquiry,

"Do you feel like a late day ride? Perhaps to that happy place outside of town?"

Will's response was simply,

"After tea."

Richard nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The late afternoon found the two cousins on their mounts setting a leisurely pace as they made their way out of town. Both of them knew their destination, a pond surrounded by trees within sight of some rather grand houses. Will and Richard could recall the endless mischief they had engaged in at this site outside of town. For young boys is appeared that ponds were never-ending sources of wonder. Now, even as young man it was a solution to boredom. When at Pemberly they made it a habit of collecting frogs, snails and other assorted creatures from their numerous ponds, all with the intent of frightening Georgia. No punishment had been mustered out by either father or uncle. Both remembered similar mischief from their youth and agreed the boy's conduct was part of young males growing up.

They both recalled this particular afternoon at Pemberly, that the frog that sat unmoving on Richard's hand, escaped when they had presented it to Georgiana. It had hopped onto Mrs. Darcy's desk, and in their eager search for the amphibian, they knock over a figurine on said desk. The resulting punishment was administration of their father's razor strip on the posterior of both youths. Although this did not inhibit the boys continued collection of creatures, but now with the acquired knowledge to never bring them into the house.

Dismounting, they made their way to a fallen log. Richard raised his eyes and Fitzwiliiam noticed the 'I dare you' look directed at him.

They both had removed their boots and Darcy counted out loud, "One, Two, Three," and plunged headlong into the cool water. Richard was standing at the edge when his cousin surfaced next to him and pulled him in. Both of them later sat on the shore laughing and attempting to slick back their hair.

At that point, Darcy, now as a young adult had to agreed with his father, he was indeed privileged for those who had to work for a living could not spend their midday in such trivial pursuits.

After that revere, Will simply said,

"Surely you will stay for supper."

"First though, we must dry off, get dressed for supper and in this way attempt to present ourselves in a better light before we see your father."

"Since we must change for anyway, it is good we wear the same size, and actually I believe there are some garments you left at Darcy House the last time we escaped to the pond."

"I believe you are correct, I was wondering where I had left those breeches and shirt."

They walked their mounts toward the road carrying their still dry garments over their arms, each finding humor in their private thoughts.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once they were decent, they found themselves in the drawing room when the elder Darcy entered. He had decided he would share his plans for his future with his son and nephew.

He singled for drinks and the request was filled. Taking a deep breath, the elder Darcy started,

"I wish to share with you, two of the closest males to me, how I have decided my future. I have decided to seek a wife. My beloved Anne left me almost two years ago and I drowned my sorrow in a bottomless pit of despair. I have now surfaced and discovered that I am indeed still a male with needs, a need for feminine comfort. For that reason, since the season has started, I will be actively engaged in seeking a wife. I desire someone young enough to provide me with healthy offspring."

Looking at his son he simply said,

"If I am fortunate enough, you will not remain the only son for long."

Then with a mischievous look and then polishing off his drink he continued,

"I am not certain that I will be able to appeal to a young lady based on my 'exceptional good looks', but my wealth and property might appeal to a more mercenary type of available female."

"Father, you cannot be serious. I cannot believe that you would be interested in that type of female."

"My son, I have experienced the greatest love a man can experience. I shall never be able to duplicate it. My purpose in marriage now is simply to procreate. If I am able to at least have another son and daughter, I shall probably never approach my wife again. But until that time, I shall keep her extremely busy in my effort to carry out my purpose"

Darcy had never heard his father speak in such terms, and was almost dumb struck. His father looked at his son and simply said,

"This my dear boy is how I am addressing my mortality. I will like to leave behind an increased legacy. If my wife understands and submits, understanding that I have already had my 'love match', I will die with a smile on my face.

You have not to worry my dear boy, making provisions for you are paramount. A separate codicil will provide for my wife and any offspring. It will not be as it is common with any son not the first born. Dear Richard, I will provide handsomely for you if you take the management of this second family's funds and education of any additional sons. My wife will be allowed to live in the dowager house with a body of servants and a yearly allotment."

Almost laughing George said,

"She might even decide to take up residence there before my demise, once she has fulfilled the requirements of the marriage contract. She will be free to carry on her own life. Will, she will not be allowed to compete with your wife, who will be mistress of Pemberly."

Darcy and Richard's eyes followed their elder as he excused himself from their presence and returned to his library.


	5. Chapter 5

Need

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Five

Mr. Darcy was dressed before his son and greeted him in the drawing room.

"The first invitation of the season. Do you think that some will be intimidated by the presence of an old man?"

"Father, I am certain the word has gotten around that you are once again eligible, and I suspect that certain older unmarried, and widowed females will be decked in in their finest to attempt to peak your interest."

"Aha, but that is where they will be mistaken. I will attempt to almost scandalize the ton by seeking out a young woman who can satisfy my qualifications. Remember my boy, it is not to be a 'love math', but a legal agreement to produce children. I do not think I will be that interested in a lively spirit, a quick tongue or a beautiful face and figure, just a complying nature."

"As you have said previously Father I am certain your wealth and position should interest a needy debutant."

"Fitzwilliam, do I note a tone of disapproval?"

"Not at all father, I find your honesty refreshing, even if it appears out of character."

"Chalk it up to feebleness of mind. We old people seem to have that as a characteristic. I do, however, give you permission to lock me away if my ways become an extreme embarrassment to you."

Darcy smiled as he looked as his father. There was no doubt that he still cut a handsome figure. His mixed gray hair did not distract from his unlined face and erect bearing. He would have to admit to himself if the man was not his father he would see nothing that was shocking in his father's revealed plan. Although he could not say from experience he fully comprehended, his father's statement about 'Needs', he did recognize the seriousness of his father's endeavors and would attempt abide by them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The carriage drive was not long for most of the town houses of the families that would be throwing balls, were in a central location. As they were relieved of their outer garments and hats they were announced and entered into a ballroom that was ablaze with lights. Around the perimeter of the room were seats and the musicians were settled in an alcove. Darcy noticed that the young women present were all accompanied by an older relative, perhaps a mother or aunt. Fans were used to obscure faces and to insure privacy of conversation, or even to point out an object or person of interest. Latecomers were still being announced.

Darcy's eyes were immediately drawn to a auburn-haired young woman. Her dress was simply made but fit her form perfectly. She was accompanied by an older couple, perhaps her parents. After his initial response to her presence he heard her most adorable laugh as she surveyed the gathering. Perhaps this was her response to the preening and proud gathering. Such was apparently her estimation of the assembled crowd. He thought, 'How singular' and how similar to his own thoughts.

"The family was announced,

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

As he left his father at the refreshment table he heard that the family that was just announced would not normally be included in such an affair but he is an old school mate of Lord Merryton, quite wealthy from trade and investments. I heard that his Lordship and a few others of note, relied on this friend's advice in many financial matters. The young lady is their niece, a gentleman's daughter out of Herforture, a county to the south of London.

The older ladies that had listened to that narrative nodded their heads and engaged their fans in one of it's three functions and continued their conversations centered on the next group being announced.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fitzwilliam searched the room to find the location of the young lady that had arrested his attention and found her seated with the female he had heard was her aunt. He found himself emboldened to present himself to her but before he could do so his father was before them, introducing himself and requesting the first dance. Not certain if it was his ego, or perhaps his embarrassment to now introduce himself as the son of the male who had requested the first dance, the son went and stood in a dark corner to observe the evening unfold.

His father was all that was charming. Dancing to perfection and had a stately air about him as he engaged the young lady in conversation. Once during the dance his father even elicited a smile from the young lady and the son felt a pang, he was not certain if it was of embarrassment or jealousy. He decided to get some fresh air and exited the room to seek the coolness of the balcony.

After a few minutes he was surprised to hear his father's voice,

"Miss Bennet, it was a pleasure to have that dance with you. Now I wish to make a business proposition. I have a large estate to the north of London that is in need of a mistress. I am a widow, desirous of more children. It was with that purpose I came to this affair this evening. If you accept me as a suitable marriage candidate, you will be properly cared for even after my death and after at least two children you will have fulfilled your end of the marriage contract and I will set you 'free' in the sense that you could go and live your own life as you see fit in another location with adequate financial support."

"Sir, I do not know you and that is certainly the most strange of proposals."

"Do you not find me at least a little attractive?"

"Sir, you are an attractive 'older man'.

"Miss Bennet, I am still virile, strong, and quite able to take on my role as husband, so please consider the advantage of my offer. You are still young and will still be such after you have fulfilled your obligation to me. If an annulment or divorce would satisfy you better than my first suggestion, I am certain that it could be secured."

Darcy wished he could see the expression on the young lady's face, but he could hear her cold reply.

"Sir, I must beg you to return me to the floor. I am certain that my aunt is concerned about my absence."

"Just remember Miss Bennet, an overabundance of cash does much to soften the marriage bed and thus make it more comfortable."

"Sir, this speech is shocking, please do not speak to me any further. I must return to my aunt."

Fitzwilliam's mouth was slack, his breathing labored, he never expected that extreme misconduct from his father. He was quite able to discern that he had just been witness to his father putting his plan into motion. His father's mind was sharp, able to analyze logically and yet, now that he was faced with, as he had said, his mortality, that knowledge had allowed him act in a way that was quite shocking.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The posting of chapter six was not correct, so I have now posted it correctly.

Needs

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Six

Fitzwilliam's baratone reverberated against the library's wall.

My Dear Sir,

Allow me to introduce myself as Caroline Bingley of 756 Westgate, London, NW. I was introduced to society three years ago and have as of yet not met a gentleman whose daring nature intrigued me as has your offer that is now circulating in the Ton. Sir am I do believe that you are in fact advertising for a wife, mother for possible offspring and a mistress for your homes? If it were not for the fact that I am fully qualified to meet your qualifications, I wish to know what has led to this desperate measure since the normal route for such is introduction, escorted meetings, visits to the family, courtship and marriage why are you disregarding that protocol?

To ensure that my letter would not be lost in a possibe deluge of offers, my correspondence has been sent express. If you wish to discuss this matter further I can be reached at my above address at the accepted hours for visitation.

Sincerely,

Caroline Bingley

The senior Darcy exclaimed,

"Well, that is a cheeky female if I have ever seen one. I wonder if her lack of marriage prospects stems from her lack of beauty. Well, I wonder how many more such letters will come to me. This Miss Bingley must be called on so that we can get this project moving forward. By the way did I mention I will insist on the woman I choose to be examined by Dr. Lymon to make certain she is intact. I wish no problem with lineage to raise its head at some later date. Our royals should not be the only ones to exercise such a right.

Fitzwilliam thought,

'My father is certain within his right for such clauses are also included in marriage contacts.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Darcy stood and walked over to the liquor cabinet and gesturing to his son who replied with a nod to his offer of port.

Fitzwilliam was not certain why he felt drawn into this strange drama but when his father invited him to join him in visiting this Miss Bingley He figured he might as well be witness to the entire 'play'. He knew that his father was not the first to carry out this performance, just the first to advertise such. The elder male decided to send a message to Miss Bingley stating he would be delighted to visit during tea time on Thursday and that he would bring a guest. Her reply was immediate and Fitzwilliam met his father in the foyer on Thursday Will had to admit his father presented a dashing figure. It had been decided that they would arrive between 3:30 and 4:00 a compromising time for tea, not too early, not too late.

His father looked at him and said jokingly,

"You are looking so well perhaps I should leave you here so that the lady is not distracted by your youth and fine looks. But come to think of it, your accompanying me could allow me to observe if her presence in our house could possibly endanger our father/son relationship."

Not one to employ his wealth to impress another, George Darcy was going to go contrary to the norm for they would be traveling to their destination in his largest carriage. The Darcy crest was emblazoned on the doors and the two males observed the neighborhood change as they sought the destination. In what the gentlemen determined was an upper class neighborhood, the driver pulled up to a stately house and the younger male observed a female looking out of the window and then quickly withdrawing. A young servant appeared and after the two men had alighted, their driver was guided to the proper place to stay, awaiting their return.

The door opened with their arrival and George Darcy presented his calling card. They followed the butler to a room immediately in front of them. The elder gentleman's eyes were assaulted with the gaudy display that was before his eyes, many colors, patterns, styles and mistakes. George made note that if Miss Bingley did measure up in other areas, she certainly was not going to be allowed to add her touch to any of the rooms in Pemberly, Darcy House or any other of their properties. He probably would not even let her loose in the tenant's residences.

She greeted the gentlemen and Darcy tried to take any analyzes of her general appearance...angular features, her complexion held no brilliancy, teeth were not out of the common way. Darcy also attempted to estimate her age, probably twenty-five. already having enjoyed a few 'seasons'-defintiely off of the marriage market. Perhaps she had some redeeming feature. At some later time, if necessary, all that eventually could be explored.

Once she spoke it was noticed that her voice was not at all pleasant, there was a sharpness about thing the elder Darcy immediately noticed was that her eyes continued to alight on his son's face. Perhaps she thought that Fitzwilliam was the originator of the advertisement. He immediately solved that problem by not relying her to rely on the butler's introduction. He presented himself as George Darcy and introduced Fitzwilliam as his son.

Once that was settled the lady immediately attempted to ingratiate herself to the proper male, rang for tea and waited patiently for any question that would bepresented. Fitzwilliam was introspective and to a degree uncomfortable. His father, on the other hand, was all comfort and talkativeness. He inquired as to Miss Bingley's family and discovered they were in trade like Mr. Gardiner. The family owed cotton mills in the North, several shipping vessels, properties in the West Indies. All of this was the source of their second-generation wealth and spoke well of her deceased father's business abilities. Her brother was out with his fiance and his future sister-in-law, their return would be mementary. Her brother had just rented an estate in the country of Hertfordshire and they would be traveling there to inspect it shortly.

Almost if on cue, the brother made his appearance along with his intended and...auburn curls. Darcy took a deep breath and realized in what a poor light he would be presented. He was visiting this house with his father who had already wounded the sensibilities of the darker haired sister.

Miss Bingley perfomred the introductions and Fitzwilliam noted how one of the females colored and kept her head bowed. He was attempting to plan a strategy that would, in this matter, separate himself from his father. His first effort came in the form of a question.

"Mr. Bingley, your sister has informed us that you will be renting an estate in Hertfordshire, will this be your first property?"

"Yes, yes it will. A young gentleman must start somewhere. I am going into this endeavor completely 'green'."

"You will find a trusted steward to be most valuable. My father's steward is the third generation to manage our property. Amore qualified man you could not find anywhere."

Laughing, Bingley said,

"Perhaps he has a qualified cousin."

Fitzwilliam like the young man's easy humor and right there decided, if allowed, he might involve himself in the initiation of this young man in his effort to 'arrive', so to speak.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in the carriage on the return to Darcy House Fitzwilliam decided to breech the subject of the 'balcony conversation'.

"I was on the balcony when you were speaking to Miss Bennet."

"She is quite lovely and when encouraged has a very lively mind. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Father, I found your speech shocking."

"Would it had better if I flattered her and hid my true motive from her? I am certain that once the gossip mill starts grinding out a replay, my name will be on the lips of most eligible females, old and young."

"Father, is that what you really want, to be the subject for the gossip mills?"

Entering the drawing room his father went to the server and poured himself a drink and raised his glass in a salute to his son.

"Son, I do not wish you to suffer any sort of embarrassment because of my actions.

"Father, today that young woman who I sat with was extremely insightful. I told her that my job was to fix what you might break. She said that was the assignment that loving children should willingly take upon themselves."

Walking pass his son to the center of the room George Darcy turned and replied,

"I feel with 'loose lips', my job will be easier. Although the charming Miss Bennet would have definitely been qualified to serve my purpose, but I am thinking that a more mercenary type would suit me because there would be no need for even the slightest degree of duplicity. Since it is a business agreement I want my cards 'to be on the table'. One thing I would have to make certain is that my wife understands that her role as mistress of Pemberly would last until you brought your wife to Pemberly. I am hoping that I will have become a father again before you take a bride."

"You have thoroughly thought out this matter."

"Will, some of my thoughts while in isolation were not of the 'will of the whisp' variety."

"Father, so it would seem.

As Will left his father with his own personal thoughts coming to the fore, he went to his suite and settled down to write a letter. He decided that it would not be improper to make an effort to secure Charles Bingley's friendship. Not knowing much about him, but being aware of his address he started,

My Dear Mr. Bingley:

Although we were just briefly in one another's company, I do remember your mention of attempting to visit Hertfordture to explore renting property. I wish to invite you to my residence here in London, Darcy House Machester Square NW to discuss what you should look for when making said movement. If it is within your power, please join me for supper Monday week at eight o'clock. This will just be a family meal, nothing elaborate but I am anxious to hear the latest information about your plans for visiting Hertfordture. I have heard that the country side there is quite impressive.

If I do not have any correspondence to the contrary, I will expect you.

Please give my greetings to those I became acquainted with during my visit.

Sincerely,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Re-reading the letter, Will then folded and seal the letter, which he would deposit it in the tray when he went downstairs for supper.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the supper table at first there was silence. Finally his father said,

"Will, I plan on making another exploration tomorrow at the proper time for visitation. The person I will see is a female who has peaked my interest. She gives us leave to call at our earliest convenience. I just received her letter yesterday morning, she is a Miss Price

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After breakfast the elder Darcy retired to his office and Will to the library. He wondered how long it would take for Bingley to respond to his letter. He certainly hoped that Bingley's first venture into Hertfordshire was not immediate. He certainly was in hopes that either his father would come to his senses or that he would marry for that would give him his freedom to do a he wanted, perhaps to see again,'Miss Auburn Curls, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It was quite possible that she could be married or engaged when he finally visited her county, but if not, he would enjoy conversing with her. She had such a quick mind and welcomed humor. He sat down in the large chair by the window and picked up the book he had left on the side table yesterday and continued his reading until the time for their departure.

As George Darcy climbed into the carriage he laughingly said to Will,

"I do so treasure the element of surprise. We will not see the lady coiffured and dressed in her best, so I wonder what hurried adjustments will take place before we gain entry. Her expression, 'at your convenience,' allows us this freedom."

Darcy handed his calling card to the butler and was ushered into the foyer of the house. Will shifted from one foot to the other as they awaited entry into the drawing room. Once they were presented and seated Will was able to observe their hostess, a female, of perhaps twenty four or five, fashionably dressed and soft spoken who curtsied when they entered and immediately took charge.

"Ahh, Mr. Darcy, I am not surprised at your immediate response, as a matter of fact, I was expecting you. I am sure that you know you have created quite a stir with you bold message, but I believe that is exactly what you wanted. Middle age males often need excitement in their lives. Pray, may I inquire as to your age?"

"I will respond with a question, 'How old do you think I am?"

"Sir, probably between forty-five and fifty the age range when many males wander either physically or mentally from what many feel is normal."

George Darcy squirmed a little and then addressed the lady, perhaps desiring to distract her,

"Allow me to present my son, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"May I inquire what purpose does he serve here?"

"Uncharacteristically, he is MY chaperon"

She continued, "I take it despite your bold declarations, you still hold to the tenants of honor and duty and therefore your son acts in the role of witness so no unfounded information regarding your conduct, can be spread."

"So it may seem," was George Darcy's reply.

"Well Mr. Darcy, I was curious and wanted to see you and conduct my interview. Your advertisement peaked my interest so you were called so I might study your character."

"And what have you discovered?"

"Mr. Darcy, you are still grief stricken, I can sympathize because I have lost the two persons that I was most close to, my parents. Presently, I am well situated, financially secure and not really lonely for I have a vast circle of friends. I would suggest that instead of presently seeking a mate, you focus your attention to end your mourning and then you would be able to present yourself to a marriage candidate without the cynicism that presently surrounds your person."

In a move that indicated dismissal, their hostess rose, curtsied and said, "I wish you the best," then left the room.

George Darcy lent towards his son's ear and said,

"Well, that was different."

His son added, "And very much deserved."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope that all my readers have gone back to chapter six and read the edited posting. Unresolved questions are answered.

This story will contain a few original characters. A few of introduced , please allow me to explain this chapter. I have explored the Internet in an attempt to find a character in P&P who would be able to introduce him to Anne, unable to find such, he is an original character. If anyone has found the name of a cousin of Anne who would fit into George Darcy's youth, please inform me and I will change the name. attempted to find a relative of Lady Anne who could introduce her to George Darcy and have been unsuccessful. The internet sightings of the P&P characters is truly lacking. If anyone can give me a name and relationship that could be a friend of George Darcy let me know and the name will be changed.

This chapter and a few others, has George Darcy reliving some episodes of his life with his beloved Anne, and he compares it to his now empty existence. Although what he is now focused on is supplying his heir with a spare', he realizes everything ahead of him would be mechanical, without emotional attached, which is so different from his life with Anne. He does conclude that he can be comfortable with that. Whatever the future holds he is determine to not allow anything to harm his relationship with his and Anne's children, Will and Georgiana.

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Seven

In his library, George Darcy read a new batch of invitations and decided that he would take a sabbatical from visiting and instead answer each letter, setting up an appointment with the 'candidates'. Meanwhile, Will is anxiously awaiting the visit from Charles Bingley. This early morning finds him at Whites enjoying a solitary breakfast. He made his way to the billiards room and to his surprise his 'guest to be' was visiting White's also. Darcy was glad for this opportunity for uncensored conversation but first challenged his new acquaintance to a game and in addition inquired if he was up to a game of chess afterward. This was favorable accepted by Charles Bingley.

Will's next inquiry was closer to his heart,

"Has your betrothed and her sister returned to their home?"

"Yes, if My Jane was still here you certainly would not have found me at this location this morning."

Will nodded.

"How did her sister like London society?"

"Miss Elizabeth is extremely critical of the prejudices she observed here in London. Class distinction is much more regulated here and she was especially displeased with the fact that people are judged not on their character, but on their purses or the accident of their birth. She appears to be a very wise female, even though to some her precepts might be considered quite radical."

Will finished Bingley's sentence,

"Or like a breath of fresh air."

Bingley nodded in agreement.

"Is their home near the property you wish to inspect?"

"It is within walking distance."

Will thought, 'Better and Better'.

"Mr. Darcy…"

He was interrupted by the protest,

"Mr. Bingley, might we drop the formality and grant us both the privilege of addressing one another by our Christian names?"

"It would be my honor," was Charles reply.

Taking pool sticks from the wall rack they both approached the now available table flipped a coin and determined Will would be first.

By the finish of the game Will had already breeched the subject of Charles' trip to Hertfordshire and in fact had secured an invitation to join Charles when he visited the property in question. Charles was planning on securing a one year lease and then if the location and house met with his approval he intended to buy the property. As he had said before, 'he had to start somewhere', and besides, another drawing factor was the proximity to his betrothed's home which was a small country estate in that county. The two young men enjoyed tea, a timed game of chess and then proceeded to leave the club. Darcy to return home with the assurance that Charles would join him for supper.

William was in a very good mood when he returned to his house for he was already anticipating the possibility of becoming more acquainted with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He did not know whether what he desired was more than friendship, but he certainly did not feel he had the maturity necessary to even think of marriage. He wondered if Georgiana could possible gain from a friendship with this remarkable woman. Perhaps with their friendship he would be privy in some small way to the happenings in her life and possibly forestall any rush on her part to an unsuitable marriage. Of course, he reasoned every marriage she might contemplate besides one to himself would fit that description. Will wondered how he had come to this point of engulfment with such a short acquaintance. His answer was simply, Miss Elizabeth Bennet was his 'breath of fresh air'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

George Darcy sat behind his massive desk and surveyed the stack of correspondence before him. His first move was to stack these in three separate categories per the return address shown. Then he looked at the handwriting of each and determined which ones was the most pleasing. Occasionally, he detected a scent on the correspondence and he immediately placed these on the bottom of the stack. He reasoned that only the most frivolous of females would think that he could be swayed by this addition to their correspondence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Will had returned home and let the butler know that he should inform his father of his return and that he was in his rooms. He knew well the single focus that his father experienced when he was in the midst of addressing 'a situation', so the idea of interrupting him did not pass Will's mind.

Returning to his room he sat at his desk and started a letter to Georiana. He smiled as he ran his finger over her name and remembered the first time he had discovered her sister's name's origin—the combination of both of his parent's name. He wondered if he should allow his sister to be privy to his inmost thoughts in relation to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Deciding against it, he started his letter with just generalities; weather, health, new acquaintances, travel plans and then setting the date for his return to Pemberly where she would join him. He was uncertain if his father would be returning with him.

Will thought of his sister's outstanding qualities, especially her sweetness and trust. He did determine that the latter could be dangerous and he asked her governess to use her influence and possibly life experiences of herself and others to keep his sister on 'the straight and narrow'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, his father picked up the letter on the top of the largest pile then he placed it back and got up from his desk, went to the whiskey cabinet, started to remove a bottle, decided against it and instead sat in the plush chair facing the fireplace and closed his eyes. Before him was the smiling face of his Anne. She had always been able to bring him out of his dollops. Her giving spirit welcoming ways had won his heart at their first meeting…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

George closest friend, James Fitzwilliam, whom he met while in school, had virtually dragged him out of his desired solitude to the first ball of the Ton's season. His friend was Lord Matlock's nephew but was not one to dwell on position and rank, a very likable fellow.

Although the fact was, George did not really enjoy dancing, nor, was he a very social person, this did not in the least bit hinder James. George was depending on a tiresome evening, but then he looked across the room and saw her—the loveliest woman he had ever seen. She did not walk, she glided. Her dress was the color of her eyes, deep blue, her golden hair was styled simply, quite a contrast to most of the other lady invitees. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, at him, can you imagine that. Almost without thought, he started in her general direction. He imagined that he would have to breech all decorum and introduce himself. Before he reached her his friend James joined him in his walk and when they reached his desired destination, James bent down and took the woman's hand and kissed it. He then turned to George and said,

"George, please allow me to introduce my cousin, Lady Ann Fitzwilliam, daughter of the Earl of Matlock. George nodded, almost dumb, unable to speak. Anne then said to her cousin,

"James, is the George Darcy you have talked about?"

"It is."

"Then it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy. My brother has spoken about you on many occasions. He is very much impressed with your so called financial and business wizardry. Perhaps you do notice that his ability in that area can use a bit of help. Whatever you can do to aid him, I personally will be very grateful for I would hate to see him in dire straits."

George simply nodded.

She smiled again and asked,

"Would you be agreeable to securing me a cup of punch?"

Again, he nodded and quickly secured two servings of the red liquid. Hurrying back, he found her with her cousin who seemed to have saved her for him, for no other male had approached to secure her hand for a dance.

She smiled as he handed her the cup and simply said,

"Mr. Darcy, my cousin says that you are not a lover of the dance but perhaps you will make an exception on this occasion."

Darcy cleared his throat and inquired if she would stand with him the next set. Not even vocalizing her thought, she nodded and then handed her punch cup back to him. A footman appeared and collected their discards and she now started to engage him in conversation.

"My brother has mentioned that you have a beautiful home in Kent, so I think I must inquire, do you prefer the country life to the city?"

"I do not know if your brother has revealed my quiet nature. Perhaps if I had been more exposed to the city as a youth it might have been more of an equal division of satisfaction. As an adult I find myself drawn to the quiet and peace of the country. I even keep country hours when I am in the city."

"I think that is healthier—arising early, tending to the necessities and then spending the rest of the daylight time out of doors admiring nature would be a satisfying existence."

She was very easy to talk to. This served as an impetus for his desiring to get her opinion on many things. He explained that although his lineage skirted titles, his family was well known and his father had served in the House of Commons. He really wanted to know her opinion of him, but of course he did not ask that question.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The music started and again she blessed him with her smile,

"Mr. Darcy, I guess we must take our place."

He offered his arm and all was bliss when she accepted and they took their place on the line. Conversation was not able to flow freely while dancing the. Her hand fit perfectly into his own and his chest swelled with an unidentified emotion when he looked at her. When the music ended, he led her to a chair and unbelievably she motioned him to be seated next to her. She smiled as she said,

"Did you found my invitation for your company cheeky?"

Looking down at his boots, he was silent.

She made the request,

"Mr. Darcy, if my appearance or conversation offends you in any way, please let me know."

Slightly above a whisper he answered,

"Lady Anne, you are flawless and I am simply in awe of you."

"Then I am pleased that you have that misguided opinion of me. If you ever get to know me you will discover my flaws and abandon our friendship."

"That could never happen," was his reply.

"I am pleased that that is settled."

Finally looking her in the eye and attempting to form his question properly, he asked,

"Will you allow me to call on you?"

Again, smiling her answer was just as he wished.

"I would be most agreeable to your visits."

Not knowing the proper response, he simply said,

"I thank you very much."


	8. Chapter 8

Needs:

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Eight

George Darcy's revere continued…

He handed his calling card to the butler and was escorted into the morning room, the old butler bowed and exited the room. Shortly after James came bounding into the room. There was never any question of the sincerity of his regard for George. Upon his approached, he clasped his friend's shoulders.

"Morning Old Chap, could not stay away could you? Well, I am a guest here at my uncle's house, but I am certain that you did not really come to see me."

Smiling, George simply answered,

"I will admit the sight of you was not the primary reason for my visit."

"Anne will join us shortly, I guess she is putting the finishing touches on perfection."

George nodded in agreement.

"Do me a favor George, do not stand before her mute. She has a lively mind and a teasing nature, do not allow her to intimidate you. I have spoken very highly of you and I think you might have a chance with her."

"What did your conversations with her reveal about me."

"That you are a financial wizard, that I would trust you with my very life, that I am so very honored to call you my friend…

George's colored heightened and he simply said,

"Enough James, those types of complements could be viewed as a burden that could not be lived up to…"

Laughing and again taking George's shoulders in his hands he simply said,

"Your shoulders are broad enough…"

With James' final statement Lady Anne made her appearance in the room, making it seem all the brighter. Both James and George approached and bowed in response to her graceful curtsey. With her eyes on George she said,

"Good morning James, Mr. Darcy."

Ringing the bell and then seating herself she explained,

"I think light refreshments are in order, she then addressed George,

"Mr. Darcy, I am pleased that you kept your promise to visit."

She was momentarily distracted by the appearance of one of the servants to whom she gave instructions…sandwiches and tea. Then she turned her blue eyes toward George,

"Mr. Darcy, how long will you remain in London?"

"The length of my stay has not been set."

"Well, perhaps James will convince you to extend your stay to allow you to attend more of the balls during this season."

George simply nodded.

With the appearance of food, conversation ceased and George's lack of contribution to the prevailing conversation was not obvious.

Once the dishes were removed James requested,

"Anne, would you pleasure us with music?"

She nodded and after James jabbed George with his elbow, George volunteered to turn the pages and stood next to the pianoforte to fulfill his duties. James looked especially self-satisfied as the music started and his friend took on the look of a completely love-sick puppy for as George stood besides her, the scent of lavender wafted up and pleasured him greatly.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It certainly could not be described as a whirl-wind courtship, nor was it not fraught with serious problems; first of which was non-acceptance. George, James and Anne were in the drawing room when her father, the Earl of Matlock, made his appearance. He nodded to all and then stood by the fireplace with his arms akimbo, almost threatening in nature, then he singled out George.

"Young man, although I have heard much of you, we have not been formally introduced."

James immediately came to George's side,

"Uncle, allow me to present my closest friend, George Darcy of Pemberly, Kent County. We were school mates and have remained friends."

George presented his hand and the Earl reluctantly took it. After a few minutes, he looked at George and said,

"I will be in my office, Mr. Darcy, if you would be so kind please visit me there before you depart."

"Certainly, Sir."

James listened to his uncle's footsteps and then turning to George said,

"Well, you have gotten his attention."

George nodded and took a deep breath. Anne smiled and then said,

"Over-protective fathers can appear quite formidable, but believe me his bark is worse than his bite."

George nodded and then said,

"A barking dog can still prevent entry."

Smiling just for him Anne said,

"Maybe from the front door, but in great houses there are many entrances."

James added,

"May I suggest that you do not say a word until he has finished revealing what is on his mind."

George nodded toward Anne and her smile buoyed his spirits as he left them to face his inquisitor.

The butler met him at the door and escorted James to his destination and announced him. George entered and the Earl's non-verbal instruction was his finger pointing toward the chair opposite his desk.

"Mr. Darcy, your name is on the lips of many of my acquaintances. My nephew has revealed to me that you are a financial advisor who has proved to be most successful. That being said case I find that you have been almost a daily visitor here at my home…I presume that you have been providing financial advice to those that you visit."

"No Sir."

"So, Mr. Darcy, what is your interest here?"

"I am a friend of your nephew and have visited him as per his invitation."

"From all report, no one has found you in the billiard room, playing cards or huddled together discussing politics, in addition, always my daughter is present."

"Yes, Sir."

"Why is that?"

"At the Nixon's ball I met your daughter and she was kind enough to tell me she would not be averse to my visits."

"Sir, you and your wife have raised a truly amazing daughter. One of her gifts is to put persons at ease. At our first meeting, of course I was amazed at her beauty. But the expression, 'beauty is only skin deep', does not apply in her case, she is a warm and caring individual.

Sir, I am a man of few words since I am basically a reserved, withdrawn individual who is more comfortable with figures and books and I certainly am not educated in the ways of The Ton. As of matter fact, it was at James' insistence and his subsequent physical action that involved personally escort to the carriage, that made certain I attended that ball. It was at that event I met, your daughter, where she graciously allowed me to dance with her. I was indeed humbled by her attention. She explained that she had heard much of me from her cousin. In retrospect, I believe your nephew had orchestrated our meeting. I will forever be grateful to him for that.

You of course know very little of me but after a conference with your nephew, in regards to my character, If your daughter is so inclined, I would like your permission to continue my visits to your daughter. If you wish I can have my financial statements sent to you through my solicitor.

Although my background does not include peerage, my family ties are of the highest commoner ranks. My home, Pemberley has been in my family for six generations, since before the reign of King James."

George's final statement was,

"Of course, this conversation might prove to be moot if your daughter decides against my attentions, but if she accepts them, be assured that my life's greatest achievement would be her continued happiness."

His host rose from his seat and said,

"Young man you may continue your visits but I would very much like the information sent to me by your solicitor."

The Earl of Matlock took a good look at the young man standing before him, his appearance was acceptable, he was indeed handsome, quite intelligent and although he was quiet, his daughter could improve on that small flaw. If his financial statement lived up to the rumors, and after a conference with James, he will introduce the young man to his wife.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Leaving the earl's office George's chest swelled, one hurdle had been cleared now he must face his future, one he hoped would include Lady Anne. After bidding his farewells, he left Matlock House with the goal of visiting his solicitor and instructing him to release his financial record to the man who he hoped one day would be his father-in-law.


	9. Chapter 9

Needs:

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Nine

Meanwhile, back at Matlock House Lady Anne was walking the floor while her cousin looked at her with amusement and finally could not contain himself.

"Am I to presume that my friend's hurried departure has in some way ruined your day?"

"James, this is no laughing matter. Did he look overly concerned when he left us?"

"Would it settle your mind and heart if I seek out George and allow him to advise me of exactly what happened?"

"Please, please do because I am certain that my father will not discuss the conversation he had with Mr. Darcy with me…even if it concerns me."

Seemingly enjoying his cousins discomfort, James simply said,

"I will see you at supper, please advise my uncle that I will not be present for our noon meal."

Going upstairs to change into riding clothes, James found himself baffled with his cousin conduct. This is the beauty who has had two seasons, been applauded as a singular beauty at both, has spurned the attention of every male who showed interest, and is now smitten by a non-titled gentleman who is a usually tongue tied. How can one figure that out. Slapping his gloves into his left palm he made his way to the stables to secure his mount.

Although most members of White's arrived by carriage, London's morning traffic was horrendous, mounted on his horse he could negotiate between carriages, wagons and pedestrians. Arriving at his destination, he inspected the carriages and discovered Darcy's was already housed, handing his reigns to a stable boy he bounded up the stairs to try to discover his friend's location.

His first stop was the billiard room…not there. Peeking into the dining room he saw George at the table with Lord Price. This was no surprise, after all, that gentleman had sought financial advice from George on many occasions. James wondered how many of the members of White's picked George's brain. Actually, George ckould have set up shop, but then he would be considered as being in trade and gentlemen avoided the stigma of that like a plague. The definition of their station meant a life not tainted by labor or trade of any kind. James certainly hoped that despite George's station he did not refuse any monetary rewards that came his way after any successful financial advice.

Deciding against invading the private conversation of the two gentlemen James retired to the main room and secured quill and ink and wrote on the back of his calling card:

Dear George:

I did not want to interrupt, I will be awaiting you in the billiards room. After a few games, we can enjoy our noon meal together.

James.

PS: 'In reference to your private time with my uncle, you do not look any 'worse for wear' however, a certain lady was quite concerned.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

James had settled himself in a plush chair by the fireplace and was quite absorbed in his book when his friend garnered his attention,

"In actuality, I probably would have welcomed your intrusion in the dining room, Lord Price was continuing with his attempt to pry information from me about another person's financial decisions. You know I could not condone such action. He left with no more information than he had come to me with. For some they feel that a title means entitlement."

James closed his book and smiled at his friend,

"George, Old Man, if titles were given because of merit, you would be part of the peerage."

"For a certainty, that is a privilege I can forgo."

Laughing James simply said,

"So you are certain that the burden of a title would be too great to bear?"

"Not too great to bear, just suffocating."

"Ahh, on that thought I must agree, sort of like the heaviest of bed coverlets thrown on one's face with one's hands tied. George, in this area of lack, I do envy you…well not in this area only…but, we will let this subject be dropped so that our thoughts do not become common knowledge to those wandering about.

During their billiards game, there was little conversation. George wondered why it appeared that some lingered in their periphery as if they might hear words of wisdom drop from George's lips in a casual manner—how wrong their estimation of George's character proved to be.

After their game, which George won with a wide margin, the two friends made their way into the dining room and settled into a small table in the rear of the room. This was an advantageous spot for they could view the rest of the room's occupants with ease. If any persons were not the wiser in the areas of who gossips most, males or females, the answer could be readily deduced if every conversation could have been heard. While that was not the case, it would have to be acknowledged that George Darcy's name was on many lips as quite a few attempted to gain his attention. It was a good thing James had chosen a table for two in an isolated corner, so that there would be no accidental guests at their table.

After their meal, James invited George back to Matlock House, and elbowed him and said,

"I am certain you will be warmly welcomed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Entering the day room, George approached Lady Anne and bowed over her hand and spoke softly,

"It is a pleasure to see you again Lady Anne."

She smiled demurely, and simply said his name with a nod,

"Mr. Darcy."

George sat nervously perched on the edge of his chair and was trying to determine a topic of conversation. Finally, James took the initiative,

"Dear Anne, our ears have been assaulted all morning with harsh male voices, would you provide some soothing balm by playing for us?"

He eyed George who was encouraged to turn pages. Familiar music was being played and George remembered the lyrics and found them truly appropriate,

Drink to me only with thine eyes

And I will pledge with mine…

Just at that moment Lady Anne looked up from the keyboard and their eyes met and inwardly he shuttered. He wondered if his own eyes had mirrored the pianist's…it was the first time in his life that desire had completely engulfed him and he closed his eyes and bowed his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Ten

It was exactly at that point in time that supper was announced. The Earl led the group. Lady Matlock had been away from home for two weeks visiting a sick family member. Her husband was eagerly awaiting information from Mr. Darcy's solicitor and hoped that the information that would be supplied would permit him to introduce Mr. George Darcy to her upon her arrival back home.

Since their daughter's second season, without any sort of commitment, Lady Matlock had been anxious. She had seen the results of hesitancy, either an unsuitable match or no match at all. The question was whether Anne's father should take the upper hand in this decision and take the ability to choose from their daughter. That thought did not sit well with The Lady, but their daughter would need the protection and security that a well-matched marriage would provide.

If the rumor mill had churned out the truth, George Darcy, while not titled, was very much to be desired as a marriage mate, his financial condition appeared to be legendary—his home to the north, Pemberley, another smaller estate, Manchester, a sugar plantation in Barbados, other great houses in Scotland and Ireland being managed by stewards and rented out to tenants, sound investments handed by his solicitor and since it was built on Darcy land, Darcy owned the town of Lampton in Derbyshire. The Earl was aware that some of his personal friends, while titled, were land rich and funds poor. Without even the solicitor's statements, Matlock was certain that this, was not the case with young Darcy.

James took the lead in conversation as they sat at the table. As usual, the stories and accounts he voiced had some sort of moral lesson. He was full of such tales. George remained silent until James said to him,

"George, how do things go at Pemberley?"

Well, that started the ball rolling, Darcy spoke of the house, land improvements, tenants, innovated farming techniques, out-buildings' improvements…the list could go on. What the conversation revealed was Darcy's love of his home, his concern for his tenants, and his skill as a gentleman farmer. It appeared that Darcy was quite capable of rolling up his sleeves to accomplish a task that some might have felt beneath them. He was a man of action and his own muscular body could attest to the truthfulness of his accomplishments in this area.

Lady Anne marveled at Mr. Darcy's narrative. She tried to get a mental picture of Pemberley, the grand house, and its' grounds. She had never spoken to anyone who had visited it. What Anne did notice as Darcy spoke was a sense of longing. She knew then that the house, without his father or his sister had to be a lonely place. An unmarried male, like Mr. Darcy would have no one his equal with whom to converse. The servants, excepting possibly his valet could not be privy to his innermost thoughts. His steward could advise as to management of the estate, but certainly not on personal matters and with an estate as large as Pemberly, his closest neighbors, of similar station, must be many miles away. No wonder males such as he spent a great deal of time away from their estates. They had to seek out the company of their peers with endless series of visits with friends and family, the equivalent to living out of a trunk.

Mr. Darcy then spoke of the holidays at Pemberly, the decorations, special foods prepared, the influx of family and friends and at that point, he bravely invited Earl and Lady Matlock, James and Lady Anne to his home for that festive time. The Earl nodded and accepted. James simply said,

"May I have a room with a view of the lake?"

Darcy answered,

"First or second floor?"

Addressing Lady Anne Darcy made this request,

"Allow me to show you and your parents our gardens."

"Mr. Darcy, we would feel honored."

The meal concluded and they were thereafter entertained by Lady Anne's playing on her instrument of choice, the harp.

When George was about to leave, James came forward and whispered,

"We have to talk."

"Come with me to Darcy House, you might want to bring some personal items, you may find it necessary to stay a day or two."

With a raised eyebrow, James knowing his friend to be a man of few words said in surprise,

"You have that much to say? Wait here, I will return shortly."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Within a short period of time, they were in the carriage and George breathed deeply and simply said,

"I am in love with your cousin. I cannot get her out of my mind. Do you think that she will be accepting of my further attentions to her?"

"You are not only tied tongue, you are blind. Do you not see how she hangs on to your every word? She has had two seasons, and has not received any gentleman's attention with any seriousness. George, she has been waiting to meet you. As you are my best friend, I talked about you constantly. Do you think that I introduced you to her to have you just admire her from a distance? Get to it man!"

Seated in the library, it was early morning before the two separated and went off to sleep. Fortunately, they would be keeping 'town hours' and could be abed later than if they were in the country.

George's night was restless. Every time he closed his eyes, Lady Anne's teasing smile greeted him. Well, as James had said, 'it was time to get on with it.'. With that thought in mind, he requested that his valet dress him with care that day. He was certain that the information that Earl Matlock had requested had be received and reviewed by now. He intended to invite Lady Anne and James for a ride in his phaeton. They would visit Hyde Park. It would be his first public excursion with a female. He was certain that it would become the talk of The Ton.

He and James came to Matlock house between lunch and tea time and his invitation was accepted by Lady Anne. She went to her rooms to change into a dress and outerwear more suited for the weather and within a short time they were on their way.

George attempted to initiate the conversation after James' elbow introduced itself to his side.

"Lovely weather we are having."

James rolled his eyes heavenward and his cousin Anne said,

"Surely Mr. Darcy, we shall not have such mundane conversation as that. Please tell us more about Pemberley."

Of course, that was a subject that George Darcy could excel in, and he did so for well over one-half hour. James' comment was simply,

"I did not know you had it in you to carry on verbally for that length of time."

George simply said,

"When my deep feelings are tapped, you would be surprised."

"Surprise me, no surprise us. You have two sets of ears ready for anything you have to say."

"Let me tell you more about my Pemberey's holiday celebration."


	11. Chapter 11

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Eleven

George brought his phaeton to a stop in an area where several other vehicles were gathered and reaching in the back presented a basket packed with a lite fare, cheese, fruit, fresh bread and of course utensils and plates. He announced that this was his first effort at entertaining al fresco. Looking around her, Anne's comment was simply George could not have picked a more pleasant setting.

After they finished Lady Anne took the initiative and invited George back to Matlock House for supper, stating that it was her duty to provide the next meal. Of course, George readily accepted.

The very next day, at the earliest hour that custom allowed, George was again present at Matlock House and asked for an audience with its' master. He was ushered into the library which contained a large table where George saw several papers that had his solicitor's seal on them. He was then fully aware that Lady Anne's father had gone over them thoroughly. George was welcomed and instructed to take the chair facing his host who sat back in his chair and said,

"Mr. Darcy, never have I been as impressed to the degree that your financial release has afforded me. Tell me, were the majority of these properties of recent acquisition?"

Of course if that were so, it would testify favorably as to George Darcy's financial abilities.

George Darcy, not one to toot his own horn inquired,

"Could you be more specific."

"For instance, the properties in Scotland, are these all ancestral homes?"

"Glasgow, has been in my family since the time of King James. The other two properties were purchased by my grandfather and are managed by very capable stewards who are under the charge of my own steward. He makes regular visits to inspect the properties. The sugar plantation is also managed by tested supervisors and there has never been any enslaved workers on that property. Most people have heard of Manchester, while smaller than Pemberley, it is presently being rented to a retired naval captain. I have been extremely fortunate to have secured extremely capable and loyal supervisors and grateful tenants, at all my properties. The tenants on these properties work and acquire one-quarter of the profits that come from the harvest. Some have even been able to purchase their own residences which allows them to then live rent free."

The Earl looked at the young man and said,

"Your management ideas are revolutionary."

"Sir, I have been born into privilege, those who station happens to be beneath me are there by the same circumstances beyond our control. My station and wealth because of birth can never be attainable to them, however, my station allows me to treat them with dignity and compassion. Their wishes and hopes mirror all of ours, to live a fulfilling life, provide for their family, and hopefully give their offspring a better life. Such ones will never be able to share most of my experiences, but I can attempt to not make them suffer in their own station in life."

The Earl looked at Darcy for a long while and then said,

"How may I be of service to you?"

"I wish your permission to court your daughter, The Honorable Lady Anne."

Lady Anne's father eyed his young visitor and then asked,

"Does she welcome you?"

"From all appearances, Sir, yes, she does. But I believe as her father you must ascertain that information for yourself. If is agreeable, I will take my leave and return tomorrow morning and receive your decision."

George found James and Lady Anne in the drawing room and made a quick departure stating that pressing business required his attention.

He wondered if the look of disappointment that appeared on Lady Anne's face was for him as a person of merit or as an entertaining guest; he hoped he was the former.

The next day, again George was early and was greeted most graciously by Lady Anne and then ushered into the Earl's library. He stood before the man's who would become his father-in-law's desk who smiled at him and said,

"Mr. Darcy, I wish that you will stay the day and sup with us. My wife will be arriving late this afternoon and I wish to introduce her to you. I have it on the strictest guarantee that your suit is welcomed by my daughter. If you wish you may spend time away from my daughter and visit the billiard room with my nephew. But of course, it would not be out of place for my daughter to show you our small garden in the back. Her maid may accompany her.

Of course, George did not take long to reveal his preferred activity and so a short time lady he and Lady Anne were seated on a bench in the garden with her maid seated a distance from them.

George cleared his throat and said,

"I find it hard to believe that you have singled me out for this privilege."

"Mr. Darcy, I am going to be very bold. My cousin James has talked of you constantly. He is not the sort of man to be impressed. For some time I have been most anxious to meet you and was grateful when James finally brought you here to Matlock House. Please do not think me unladylike or improper because of any of my statements. But, believe me kind sir, I welcome your attention to me."

With that George took both of Lady Anne's hands in his and gently kissed them.

"Then our feelings are mutual," was what he could finally say as she smiled at him.

That evening, before dinner George was introduced to Lady Matlock, a stunningly beautiful woman with good sense. She had been informed of her husband's approval of George Darcy and felt relieved that her daughter would at last have the comfort and security that a good marriage would afford her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Having no idea of how much time had passed, George Darcy opened his eyes to the present. He had had the perfect marriage and would never love another woman, but he knew, what he was attempting would be using a woman. How would his Anne have viewed his present actions? Would she agree to a loveless joining, would she want him to be viewed as an old man attempting to regain his youth? Anne had always protective of him. As a matter of fact when the Ton was aghast at Anne's engagement to an untitled gentleman, she defended her choice for she knew theirs was a 'love match., not one of convenience or ordered by parents.

During their courtship, she made certain that they been seen in public. When the banns were read and thus the engagement was announced, she insisted that there not be a long engagement and so what would normally have been the Christmas holiday festivities proved to be the time of their marriage, which was attended by many and any prophet or prophetess of doom were finally convinced that this was one marriage that should be most successful.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Shaking his head, George cleared his thoughts and rose from his chair and walked to the window facing the fountain. Anne had loved this view. With that thought he felt a heaviness in his heart. Grief was visiting him again. He left the silence of his study and took to the stairs. Standing before the door to Anne's suite of rooms he removed the key to that room from his pocket. He supervised any cleaning or changes done to her rooms. Entering, he attempted to find her scent, lavender and vanilla—they were absent. He walked over to Anne's bed, the bed they shared every night when they were both at Darcy House. This fact was also true of her bed at Pemberley. He would have both of these beds dismantled and order two new beds from from carpenters here in London.

George wondered what his friend James would say about his situation. He had not seen him since his self-imposed exile. It all started while on a visit to Italy. James had met a beautiful, widowed, wealthy Countess, converted to Catholicism, was summarily disowned by his family and has never returned to his homeland. Although outside of the religious issue, it was an extremely fortunate move for him as the second son of a titled father. George had wished in his heart only the best for his friend. At that time, he attempted to send him a letter addressed only with his name and the city where he was last housed and the letter was answered. Although their contact was scanty, they were each apprised of each birth, or other important event in one anothers' lives.

There was a slight knock on the door and George invited entry. It was Fitzwilliam.

"Father, we have not seen each other this morning. You are well?"

"Yes, Will, I am well just making an important decision about the furnishing in your mother's rooms. I plan to have Anne's bed dismantled and a new one made for both residences. Your mother's beds will be stored and when you marry your wife will have the choice of which beds she prefers."

"Father, I am certain it is not cold fact that you are dealing with and I honor your choice.

For just a moment Will remembered his father's screams of desperation when his mother had breathed her last breath. With shaking hands, he had drunk the draught Dr. Lewis had prepared for him and even it would not allow him to sleep. Even at his young age Fitzwilliam could understand inconsolable grief. He could hear his father's weeping and pacing. He remembered the doctor's recommendation that his father not be allowed to attend either the funeral or burial of his mother. The doctor was certain that his behavior at either venue would cause observers to declare him quite mentally sick, a hopeless case. It had taken a full year for him to come out of isolation, but Fitzwilliam knew that still all was not right with his father.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"How about a visit to the club today," was his father's suggestion for the day's activity. Fitzwilliam simply nodded in agreement and said,

"Let us enjoy our meal here and just go for association at the club," as he was not up to the standard menu at White's which provided very few, if any, variety and rarely served vegetables with any meal.

Two things happened that day that caused Fitzwilliam to be grateful he had followed his father's suggestions; he saw Mr. Bingley there and received a supper invitation to Bingley's London home. It appears that his fiancé and her sister would be returning to London this weekend. The sight of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her auburn curls certainly would be a welcome change. He had had quite enough of London's society's female offerings, heavy on make-up, low on intellect and stimulating conversation. He was certain that continued association with Miss Bennet could raise his estimation of female intellect quite considerably.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

This evening would be one of the few that he would spend without the company of his father. Seated in the coach he reflected on his appearance. His valet had noticed a degree of nervousness as he was dressed and he inquired,

"Sir, Is this evening of special significance?

"Wilkens, you are a married man…

"Sir, most happily so."

"What is it you value most in your wife?"

"Her ability to make lemonade out of lemons."

His valet was able to observe his questioning look.

"Excuse me, Sir. My Clara can take the most dismal situation and find a bright side. It is the gift she has that has proved to be most valuable to me. You do recall my personality prior to my marriage?"

"Yes, efficient and silent. So, your wife has loosened your tongue."

"Well, let me just say she has instructed me in the value of communication."

"As the 'good book' say, she is a capable wife."

"May I wish for you the same felicity when you find your perfect match."

"I would wish it to be so…" was Fitzwilliam's verbalized reply and his heart added, 'Perhaps I will get to know this very night."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Arriving at Bingley's house he was ushered into the drawing room where his eyes sought out the object of his worshipful meanderings. She was seated on one of the loveseats and he emboldened himself to seat himself next to her. Nodding to her he simply said,

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Bennet. I do hope that your trip to London was not too fatiguing."

"Thank you so much for your concern, Mr. Darcy. I am quite well and did not find the trip to overtax my endurance."

"That is good news."

She smiled at him and he felt the warmth that that display engendered in him. Just as he was about to direct the conversation, supper was announced and he offered his arm and was accepted.

Fortunately, Miss Bingley was away for the week and so there was no awkward conversation in relation to his father. Amazingly, Miss Bennet directed the conversation to generalities, but she presented her subjects so brilliantly that he was simply enchanted. Who could take the subject of weather and make it so entertaining? Or, current events? Or, politics? Or fashion? OR SHIP BUILDING, poetry, or great books? Fitzwilliam wondered if there was any subject that he could introduce that could stop her pleasant conversation. She was well informed, well read, well-educated and so much more. Right there and then he knew that what Wilkens had told him about—a man's perfect match would feel a deep-seated need, and Miss Bennet was very much qualified to be all that and more to him.

Fitzwilliam inquired as to her length of stay in London and her reply was that she was at her sister's disposal. He knew that it was time to 'seize the day;

"Miss Bennet, would you be averse to my calling on you while you are here in London?"

Color rose to her cheeks as she responded,

"No Sir, I would welcome your attention."

"I thank you Miss Bennet."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

After supper, he and Bingley retired for cigars and port. It was then that his friend revealed he had recently been considering the possibility of leasing a property. His request was,

"Darcy you have been exposed to managing property your entire life. This is my first experience and I am in need of your opinion and suggestions. Would you please accompany me to Netherfield Park the first week of next month? I am uncertain as to the duration of our visit but would be indebted to you for your kind attention."

Darcy hesitated for a moment and Bingley added,

"We will be within walking distance of my Jane's home."

Fitzwilliam offered his hand and nodded as positive thoughts filled his thoughts as he recalled how much he liked to walk.

Bingley and Fitzwilliam joined the ladies seated in the drawing room. Bingly requested Lizzy's performance on the piano-forte. She readily obliged and Fiztwilliam was immediately swept away by the beauty of her voice. He closed his eyes and imagined her playing for him alone, in the drawing room at Pemberly and his heart swelled.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fitzwilliam had much to think about on his journey back to Darcy House. As he attended him his valet inquired,

"Sir, I certainly hope that your evening met with success?"

"Yes Wilkes, I believe it did."

"Sir, was the company to your liking?"

"Most certainly, one person in particular was most welcome."

"Not that my opinion is of import but be assured that that news is most welcome."

"Would you prepare for an extended visit starting the first week of next month. The extent of the visit is not established so pack accordingly."

Nodding his head Wilkes said,

"As you say, Sir."

"I am sorry I cannot give you more definite information to convey to your wife, but be assured that, if the result of my visit is a new mistress, I will assign your wife as maid for my wife so that the two of you will have similar hours and thus have more time together."

Wilkes had a slight smile on his face with the passing on of that information and simply said,

"Sir, I thank you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

George Darcy accepted the announcement of his son's time away with a forced agreement.

"You are your own man and should expand your horizons. I wish you safe journey."

"What will you do in my absence?"

"There is always Whites."

"Go easy on their meals. I am certain a continued diet of their fare is unhealthy. If it is agreeable to you I will write you often for advice and inquire as to your opinions on certain matters in regards to the estate I will be inspecting."

"Your correspondence will be welcomed."

"Thank you Father."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in his coach Fitzwilliam settled in for a long trip. He had decided to travel in his own vehicle which allowed him to travel with more luggage. Bingley's group included his sisters and Mr. Hurst. His close proximity to Miss Caroline Bingley would have been most unpleasant and he was formulating plans so as to not have unnecessary time in her presence. Her disparaging remarks about the Bennet ladies had been extremely distasteful, and he was certain that under certain circumstances they would continue. The question he asked himself was simply, 'How could he protect Miss Elizabeth Bennet from such attacks?'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At every stop one footmen would remain on duty to protect the luggage. As it was they would probably make two more stops before reaching their destination. On the final leg of their journey Darcy viewed the scene from the carriage and had to admit that Hertfordshire County was quite beautiful. He did look forward to the possibility of examining areas beyond the purposed leasing property. Perhaps a walking tour with a certain maiden.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Settled into his rooms Fitzwilliam went to the large window in his suite. Looking out he appreciated the sight that was revealed, open fields, a small lake, in the background, heavily forested areas. He wondered how the area would support hunting and fishing. He hoped that Bingley had already informed the property's steward of his concerns. The household staff appeared to be quite experienced. He did not notice any young faces among them as they presented themselves at the front entrance upon their arrival which added credence to his conclusion.

The first meal that would be enjoyed here would be dinner for their arrival at Netherfield at ten o'clock prevented being able to enjoy breakfast which had been enjoyed at an inn after they had slept a night there. At this point ,what Darcy desired was coffee. Dressed for a ride he proceeded to one of the dining rooms to see if some was available and was pleasantly surprised that bread, cheeses, cold meats and the desired beverage was laid out on the buffet. Cradling the cup in his hands, he again looked out of the window and wondered in what direction he would have to travel to find the home of the lively Miss Bennet.

As he was finishing his second cup Bingley strode into the room and inquired,

"Fitzwilliam, have you looked about at all?"

"No, I cleaned up, dressed and immediately came down in search of coffee. The experienced staff must have anticipated our needs for I was able to nose my way down the hall in my search for coffee.

Bingley had seated himself at the table with a plate of food and asked,

"If you are up to it, let's take a tour before eating our noon meal. We can always look at the house and its furnishings later."

Darcy's agreement to the suggestion was given with a simple nod of his head.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was that Miss Elizabeth Bennet on her usual walk saw two gentlemen astride horses racing across an open fields that belonged to Netherfield Park. She did not observe long enough to know which horse won, the black or the white for she certainly did not know who the gentlemen were who were engaged in this almost playful activity.

Arriving home she entered to the sound of her mother's voice in an accusatory tone saying,

"Certainly you should call on Jane's fiancé."

Her father's voice was teasing,

"True, true, but I do not think I should trust my household of females to any other male resident of Netherfield Park besides Mr. Bingley."

"Only males?..."

"I only saw Mr. Bingley when I called."

"You called on him?"

"I believe that is what I said."

Lydia, not fully satisfied asked an all-important question,

"Has Jane advised Mr. Bingley about the assembly in Merryton?"

"He has just arrived Lydia, Jane has not seen him yet. But I can assure you that he will be seeking her out at his earliest opportunity.

Mr. Bennet, now completely absorbed in his newspaper answered succinctly,

Lydian waited for more information, which was not forthcoming.

"Poppa?"

"Yes Lydia."

"Well?

"Well what?"

"Will the gentlemen be coming?"

"I believe he said he would be attending with a large party."

Once Mr. Bennet revealed that information, which was welcomed by Lydia's screams of joy, he tucked his newspaper under his arm and simply said he was returning to his library.


	14. Chapter 14

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Fourteen

Bingley and Fitzwilliam returned to the house and each one returned to their rooms to change from the dust laden clothes To Fitzwilliam's delight, upon their entry into the house, Miss Bingley was nowhere to be found and so he did not have to be annoyed by her tirade against the family Bennet. When he entered the dining room he found everyone was already in the midst of the meal and unfortunately the only empty seat was next to Miss Bingley. He almost decided to just take a plate and stand and eat, but that would probably be the height of ill manners.

After securing his plate he eased into the seat next to Miss Bingley who smiled at him but could not converse at that point because her mouth was full. Fitzwilliam determined that this would be one of the quickest meals of his lifetime. He would walk in the garden and await Bingley, who he was certain would make it his business to visit the Bennet home this afternoon. He wondered which one of them was the most anxious, Bingley to see his Jane, or himself, to look upon the face of Miss Elizabeth Bennet once again.

Walking to Longbourne would be a dusty experience, both men agreed that a walk would be most beneficial in calming their nerves. Darcy wondered if Miss Elizabeth often traversed these roads? It would be almost providential if they would meet under those circumstances. As they approached their desired destination they heard singing. Actually, it was really more like humming with a few lyrics added. There was no way to identify the source of this delightful performance without seeing the person producing it. Darcy hoped their sudden appearance would not startle the female providing their ears with what he determined was the most delightful musical vocalization he had ever heard.

Turning a corner in the road Darcy spied a petit female twirling to the music she was producing. The look of pure joy on her faced affected he heartbeat. Her eyes were closed and smile was almost magical. Binley decided to back up and then started a conversation loud enough to be heard in the immediate environs. Immediately the vocalization stopped and they heard hurried footsteps retreating into the distance.

Darcy had to thank Bentley for allowing the mental picture he had stored of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's solo. Thus it could be remembered without any embarrassment on her part that would have resulted if she was made aware that she had an audience.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Arriving at Longbourne they found all the ladies in the back parlor, each one involved in some sort of industrious activity. Without hesitation, Bingley inquired if Jane would be willing to accompany him for a walk. To Darcy great satisfaction, Jane agreed with the stipulation that Elizabeth accompany them. Securing bonnets and capes the two women were escorted out to the well-cared for gardens of Longbourne. Within a short period of time, Bingley and Jane out distanced them. Fitzwilliam then weighed the consequences of revealing their enjoyment of Miss Elizabeth's vocal concert. Emboldening himself he simply asked,

"Miss Elizabeth do you often visit the surrounding woods during your walks?"

"Yes, I find that I can satisfy several desires by doing so?"

"Several?"

"Yes, with a house full of sisters I crave times to find solitude. This need is satisfied by my solitary walks."

"What activities do you engage in while on your walks?"

"I inspect Mother Nature's gifts. It is amazing that no matter what season, these give reason for wonder and exploration. I also take the time alone to engage in a degree of exercise that would be impossible inside a cramped home."

"Exercise?"

"Yes, as unladylike as it might wound I run, twist, turn,…

"And sing?"

The look on his companion's face was priceless.

Taking a deep breath, she continued,

"Yes, I do, on occasion."

"Miss Elizabeth, you have an enchanting voice."

Her lips formed an 'O' and she inquired,

"You and Mr. Bingley heard me while on your walk to Longbourne?"

"We did not wish to startle you so we allowed you to leave the area before we continued on to Longbourne."

Blushing most becomingly she continued,

"Sir, I wish to thank you for considering my feelings on the matter."

"We did not wish to infringe on your joy."

"I thank you, Sir."

"Do you often visit Merryton?"

"That is the one exercise we five sisters do with regularity."

"Perhaps Mr. Bingley and myself will be able to join your group for a tour of the town."

"Sir, you must realize that our little town has very little to offer in comparison to London."

"Yes, that is true, but I am certain that the town will have its own charm and perhaps has a book store that I might be able to peruse. At times, treasures can be found in the most unassuming places.

With that statement Fitzwilliam turned his eyes fully to observe what he had already determined was a treasure right in front of him. The lady in question was busy adjusting her cape and therefore missed his intense gaze. Perhaps that was to Fitzwilliam's benefit, for he was certain she would have been able read his regard for her in his intense focus.

"Would we be able to infringe on your family's next trip to town sometime this week?"

"Sir, you and Mr. Bingley will be most welcome. We will be making our next visit two days from today, in the morning. Perhaps you would not mind joining us for breakfast that day."

"I am certain that Bingley will be most agreeable to that arrangement."

"I can speak for my sisters, they will be most agreeable to the company you two will provide."

At the end of the road that they were traveling, there was an seating area and there they observed Bingley and Jane in intense conversation. As Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth approached Jane rose and went to her sister.

"Lizzie, he has set the day. He does not want a long engagement. It appears that we will be married before his next scheduled return to London. I think mother will be besides herself. I believe we must travel to London to pick out my trousseau. Mother will have to contact Uncle and Aunt Gardier and get her advice as to the best warehouses.

Oh, Lizzie, I am so happy. He has expressed himself in the most animated way as to how he looks forward to our life together. I wish you could find someone who is deserving of you. If it could happen, we could have a double wedding."

"That would be highly impossible because the most important part of that arrangement is not even on the horizon…a male even interested me."

Looking over at Bingley and Fitzwilliam talking together, Jane simply said,

"Lizzie, do not sell yourself short."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Please excuse the long delay, several serious matters made posting this story an impossibility. Hopefully, the technical problem has been resolved.

When the two couples returned to the house, Mrs. Bennet invited them to dinner and the two gentlemen accepted. Bingley requested an audience with Mr. Bennet and was invited into his future father-in-law's inner sanctum. He entered and was invited to be seated in the chair facing his host who asked,

"Young man, what can I do for you.?"

"Sir, this morning Jane and I had a long conversation and we both agree that we do not desire a long engagement. I wish to secure from you a wedding date that would be convenient for the family."

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair and said,

"Certainly, you have granted me more influence than I can own on this matter. It is completely under the control and influence of my wife. She will be more than happy to accommodate you in this matter. Please close the door as you leave for I am certain her acceptance of your assignment will be met with much verbalization, in vocalization in less than subdued tones. At this point Mr. Bennet widely gestured and said, "As you probably understand, I prefer the quiet and solitude of my hide-away."

Bingley rose from his seat, accepted the extended hand and as he left he took a moment to glance back at the master of the house to see he already had returned to his previous endeavor, reading a well-worn volume.

Bingley sought out Mrs. Bennet and asked if he and Jane could speak with her. Immediately she began wringing her hands.

"Oh dear, is there anything wrong. Have you two quarreled? I am certain if that is the case it is only due to pre-marriage jitters."

Jane took the lead, "Mother, all is well, but since we do not wish a long engagement, we need your assistance in planning the wedding and we want to pick a date that would allow you enough time to prepare for the event."

"Oh dear, an earlier date…how much earlier?"

Mr. Bingley then spoke up,

"The week after the Netherfield Ball."

"When will the Banes be read?"

Again, it was Bingley who spoke,

"This coming Sunday and the two succeeding Sundays."

The nervous mother then calculated,

"So we have four weeks to prepare and shop…it can be done, but we will require utmost cooperation. Then addressing Mr. Bingley,

"Sir, you need not concern yourself for you have the matters pertaining to the ball that requires your attention. We women will hold up this end."

Then addressing Jane, she simply said,

"Pack for a trip to London to order your wedding clothes and then added, we do not wish to linger there so I will advise your Aunt Gardiner of our intended visit and have her suggestions as to the best warehouses for our needs."

Upon returning to the front parlor Bingley nodded to Darcy and his head went up in question and Bingley smiled for he had been welcomed into the room by the sight of Darcy seated with Elizabeth. Bingley's raised eyebrow was the indication of his own question, 'Well?'

Bingley was certain that the question would be answered on their way home.

Tea was served and the one acknowledged couple and the other couple with a questionable relationship decided to take a walk in the garden. While there, Fitzwilliam and Lizzie again gave the couple their space. A conversation started,

"Miss Elizabeth, what plans do you have for your future?"

"Well, women's activities are very much dependent on their station in life, their family's wealth or holdings, their educational level, their bravery and the ability to not hold on to her past, as well as her tenaciousness. I am almost positive that the way of life that I presently enjoy will not be my future for with Longbourne entitled away from us females, unless we marry before our father leaves us, my future will probably be that of a governess or paid companion. Because of those circumstances, I do not see marriage in my future. In addition to those circumstances, I am thoroughly convinced that only a deep attachment…love, could convince me to marry."

At that point he noticed a deep blush and Fitzwilliam remembered his first encounter with her at the ball, where his father had made his terrible offer for her hand. He was certain that she did not hold his father's actions against him.

He observed the determined look on his companion's face and what he admired most about her was her acceptance of her future, her carefully mapped out plans and her acceptance about its' possibility. She was as fixed and determined as a man about to fight a duel. He then addressed her again,

"No marriage of convenience?," was his inquiry.

"No Sir, I would never subject myself to that kind of unhappiness. To share a roof, a parlor and a bed for convenience is completely against my nature, against everything that I believe would be acceptable to me."

She quickly looked at him and he did notice her mouth trembled a bit. Finally she said,

"I am sorry to have exposed my innermost thoughts to you perhaps to your discomfort."

Fitzwilliam replied, "I have been more than willing to have you share your thoughts with me Miss Elizabeth. However, I would not want you to think that your revelations about your future will have fruition.

"Mr. Darcy, I am beyond the age of fairy tales."

"Yes, but, we do all like a happily ever after."

Elizabeth smiled at him and simply said,

"That is indeed true."

Once they returned to the house Darcy was not anxious to leave nor was the thought of an evening spent in the company of Caroline Bingley inviting. Non-the-less the two gentlemen made their proper farewells and proceeded on their walk back to Netherfield Park.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"You appeared to be intensely occupied with your sofa companion upon my re-entry into the parlor," was Bingley's start into his interrogation. Darcy's mouth turned up slightly as he attempted to relive his time at the Bennet's home. He could not believe how much Miss Elizabeth Bennet's appearance, speech, wit and general disposition contrasted with the females associated with The Ton. She challenged him in every way. Everything that she revealed about herself just raised additional questions. From what he could gather, every one of the Bennet girls were self-educated. Every subject he brought up was met with knowledgeable comments, questions, analysis, and complimentary writings either by the same author or another. Never in his entire life had he had such a rewarding conversation with a female. He could understand how such a woman could cause a male to be intimidated, however, this was not the case with him. He could envision a life full of wonder with Elizabeth Bennet. Her revelation about how she envisioned her future made him determined that he would have to be the one to change her future.

As they reached Netherfield Park they were met with inquiries as to their time away from home, and specifically their visit to Longbourne whom they had met, the conversations had, the table settings and more pointedly, inquiries about her brother's fiancé and Elizabeth Bennet. What she did not know was how much her grating voice contrasted unfavorably with the soothing, melodious sound of Elizabeth Bennet's.


	16. Chapter 16

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Chapter Sixteen

After the meal Caroline decided to entertain the group with a piano rendition of some intricate Italian music which Fitzwilliam was certain brought on his headache. Shortly after her recital began, Fitzwilliam excused himself and went to his rooms.

Pacing the floor in a fruitless endeavor to quiet his nerves, Fitzwilliam heard a light rap on the door.

"Enter."

His valet opened the door with a missive in his hand. Fitzwilliam notice the crudely scrawled and blotted front of the letter and puzzled, he opened it.

 _Plse Sir,_

 _It is nesa…imprtant that you kome to us now._

 _You servant,_

 _hh Hannah_

Hannah was his sister's personal maid. She had limited education, but all her family members were employed at Pemberly and their devotion could never be questioned. She had sent the message express, no doubt using all her money. Fitzwilliam must remember the reimburse her.

Ringing for his valet he advised him of an impending trip he then descended the stairs to advise his host of his departure. Fortunately, he found Bingley alone and simply said an emergency had presented itself and he would need to leave immediately. He also assured his friend that once the necessary problem was resolved, he would contact him. He also requested that his valet be allowed to stay until transportation arrived from London. In addition he asked Bingley to offer his apology to his sisters, and the Bennets for his sudden departure.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in his carriage he reviewed the past few hours. He had advised his valet to await transportation from London to transfer him to Darcy house. He was fully capable of taking care of his personal needs for the short time he anticipated being away.

Fitzwilliam mind was agitated, was the emergency health related? What else could present itself as an emergency. Although he repeatedly checked his watch, there was no way that he could get to his destination any quicker. In addition, he tapped his top pocket to assure himself of the presence of his firearm. If the emergency was of a dangerous nature, he needed to assure himself of his ability to secure his sister's protection and safety.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He noticed the change in the air for he could now smell the sea as their came closer to their destination. The carriage swung into the entrance of their rental home located close to the water He felt a bit of discomforture for he hated surprising the staff, but in this instance it could not be helped. He hurriedly entered the house and was met by the housekeeper, Mrs. Steven, attempting to divest herself of her apron. He then saw Hannah hurrying down the steps, her red curls escaping her head covering. She fell to her knees in front of him, crying.

"Sir, sir, it is Mr. Wickham, he is here and forcing his attention on Miss Georgiana."

"Forcing, forcing? What do you mean Hannah?"

"He is everywhere she goes. How could he always know where she will be?"

Fitzwilliam, thought carefully, this apparently was a matter of collusion. The only person who would be in that position, to be part of such a plan, would be Mrs. Young. He recalled the personal interview his father had with her. She was quiet, unassuming, and appeared qualified. He had to chastise himself for, in his father's haste to provide Georgiana with companionship, he had not checked behind his father to insure that her references were legitimate. His father had forwarded letters and he now had to admit that second-hand information gathering could easily be tampered with.

Coming immediately to his senses he asked,

"Where is your mistress now?"

They were to go for a walk by the sea. Retrieving his hat Will immediately gave instructions to the driver and re-enter his coach. As they approached the seaside, he recognized the bonnet he had recently purchased for Georgiana and indeed, her walking companion was indeed, George Wickham.

Jumping from the carriage before it came to a complete stop, he saw her almost smile and the removal of her arm from Wickhm's as she rushed to his side,

"Will, I am so glad to see you. Do you see who is with me?"

Her innocence touched him. She did not know Wickham's true character. On the other hand, he had many years to study it while they attended Cambridge together. Assisting his sister into the coach he then walked towards Wickham whose face changed to one of apprehension and even possibly fear.

"Well Wickham up to your old tricks again?"

His childhood companion simply smiled at him.

Then William continued,

"Perhaps I should fill you in on some important information in regards to my sister. Her fortune cannot be released to her whether married or no until it is approved by either my father or myself. There is no age stipulation involved with her inheritance, she can never control it, or receive it without outside approval."

Wickham still said nothing and Will's patience was wearing thin. Finally Wickham started…

"Brother…"

With those words Will said,

"That has has not been the case in the past and never will be in the future."

With a crooked smile Wickham continued,

"If my beloved had not been so virtuous, so steadfast in her love of family and name I would have been able to convince her to travel to Scotland with me."

Before Will realized what he was doing his hand had clasped his pistol and brought the weapon up to strike Wickham in the face, blood began to flow.

Wiping his face with his handkerchief Wickham shouted,

"I should call a constable."

"Ahh, do so, I wonder whose story would be believed…your's, probably an army deserter with a trail of debts and deflowered maidens in his wake or me?"

Will looked toward the carriage to see if he could determine Georgiana's response to what was happening, but he could not see her face.

Will now turned his attention to Mrs. Younge,

"Madam, your services are terminated with no severance pay or letters recommendations. I require all your keys so please deposit the contents of your bag on the ground before me."

Mrs. Younge complied.

William bent and secured the set of keys from the woman's belongings and proceeded back to the carriage. He climbed in to find his sister sobbing.

"I am so sorry Fitzwilliam, please forgive me."

Her sobbing continued.

"Will, do you have to tell father? Please do not send me away."

"Sweetling, please do not continue your sobbing. You are not aware of how a females tears affect males. At this point with you I feel completely helpless."

Looking out of the window it appeared that Wickham had come to Mrs. Younge assistance and they had just finished returning her belongings to her bag. They then walked off together.

Fitzwilliam would spend one night in Ramsgate and tomorrow they would set off for Pemberly and attempt to repair Georgiana's broken spirit.

He looked down at her fragile frame and although she had drifted off to sleep her body still seemed to be racked with sobbing. How much she needed female comfort, a person to listen with understanding and wisdom. A female closer to her age, but already an adult. One person's name came to his mind…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Perhaps some of you were shocked by Darcy's reaction to Wickham's reference to their relationship and his attempts to compromise Georgiana. One reader described the incident as Darcy 'pistol whipping' Wickham. The way I had visualized the scene was that Darcy's emotions took over and his small, revolver was in his hand and he struck Wickham ONE time before he realized what he was doing. It was an emotional response and with his sister present, would not have continued.

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Darcy was still not aware of all the facts in this situation as he had responded to an almost cryptic message and had placed his firearm on his person, his hand went for his gun in his pocket upon seeing Wickham with Georgiana and reacted in a manner that he would have to later admit was most ungentlemanly.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once he joined his sister in the coach he found her hysterically crying,

"Will, please do not sent me away. Please, please…", with those words Georgiana collapsed in her brother's arms. Her slight body shook uncontrollably.

"Hush, hush Sweetling, you will not be sent away."

It was not the time for him to review any information with her about Wickham, or for that matter the dangers that she had been exposed to by Mrs. Younge. Once she was rested, there was need of a serious discussion. Fitzwilliam knew that responsibility would rest on him, not his father. He wondered what further encroachment into his life that Wickham would attempt. He knew he would have to protect what was his, or what he would wish was his, from what he believed was his only enemy, George Wickham.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Upon their arrival at the house, Hannah flew out the door in tears,

"Are you safe, Miss Georgiana?"

Completely out of character, Georgiana took Hannah's hands in her's and nodded. She had just been able to mentally sort out Hannah's role in her rescue and she was indeed grateful for her maid's intervention.

Hannah took Georgiana's shoulder and led her up to her rooms all the while speaking comforting words,

"We will have you bathed and dressed for dinner and you will have time to take a rest before you have to go back down stairs."

Georgiana simply nodded and looked behind her at her brother watching her ascent and he nodded at her. She knew eventually he would have to have a talk with her, but Georgiana was grateful for his patience.

Handing his hat to a footman Fitzwilliam decided to go into the office. Once there he poured himself a drink of sherry and sat the glass down on the desk. Dropping into the chair he buried his head in his hands and thought,

"If only his father was not so far removed from normal behavior he could consult him as to any further steps to take in regard to Wickham. As it was, all the decisions would have to come from him, any action would be of his design, as would the consequences. In addition, he needed to secure a companion for Georgiana, preferably someone who was known to him, or at least his family. A face surrounded by auburn curls came to his mind and he picked up his pen and started a letter,

'Dear Mr. Bennet:'…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The letter spoke of the temporary need for companionship for his sister. For the sake of propriety, he would request a visit by two of the Bennet girls, Mary and Elizabeth. He was certain that they would be instant 'common ground' for Mary and Georgiana because of their love of music. Offering an 'elder sister's' counsel and advise would be how Elizabeth would prove to be invaluable for his sisters. Having no mother or older sister had taken its toll on his sister. Even though she had spent so much time with their aunt, Fitzwilliam was aware of his sister's shyness and his aunt's busy schedule. He was certain that any personal conversation shared between those two had been at a minimum.

Surprisingly, a reply from Mr. Bennet was forthcoming. He stipulated certain safeguards in respect to his two daughters. He indicated that they did not have personal maids, so would Fitzwilliam provide such. In addition, he wanted no monetary compensation as he viewed this arrangement as a favor of a temporary nature. He also inquired whether this arrangement would require his two daughters to leave Ramsgate for London or Pemberly. If so, he would always like to be aware of his daughters' location.

Fitzwilliam's reply first conveyed his appreciation for Mr. Bennet's approval of his request and also indicated on which date one of his coaches would be sent to pick up Elizabeth and Mary. His heart actually fluttered when he thought of the fact that Elizabeth would be staying under the same roof as he, but he would have Mary and Elizabeth housed in a suite together, or perhaps the three could be housed together. He would advise Georgiana of his decision at supper.

Georgiana was delighted, she would have companions… one who was around her own age. This action on her brother's part helped her to know that for a certainty she had been forgiven and that he was going to carefully look after her best welfare in the future.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The room assignment was designed to protect the three young woman from any thoughts of compromise. Besides the three young woman, the adjoining room would also house their personal maids. They were cloistered in a separate wing of all the properties—Ramsgate, London and Pemberly. All of their reputation would remain intact and Fitzwilliam would not ever allow negative thoughts to ever formulate in any person's minds about these two additions to his family, whom he now thought of as 'his charges'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The day arrived for their arrival and Georgiana and Fritzwilliam stayed below in order to be advised as soon as the coach was sighted. Georgiana kept getting up from her seat to look out of the window. With the first sighting, at the entrance gates two miles away, Georgia and Fitzwilliam went to the door to await their guest. He was very much aware of the erratic beating of his heart and he knew who was responsible for that experience. He took a deep breath as the vehicle drew to a stop and the steps were lowered.

One of the staff had gone with the coach so it was certain she would not be the first to step down. Brown curls bounced as Mary head appeared as she proceeded to step down. The sight of auburn curls caused Fitzwilliam to take another breath and he clinched his fist as she smiled up at him.

"I hope your trip was pleasant."

"Her smile grew brighter and she said,

"We were surrounded with unaccustomed luxury, and were very much spoiled by the comforts of your coach. Thank you for thinking of our comfort."

"It was our privilege. Please allow me to present my sister, Georgiana Darcy."

The three woman bowed and almost immediately the housekeeper made her presence known and led the three away to their housing. When their reached rooms, Hannah met them and she was introduced as well as were the two other young women, who were assigned to take care of Elizabeth and Mary. Their trunks would follow but water and basins were ready for a quick freshen-up before they would go to the dining room and enjoy refreshments. Already Mary and Georgiana were linking arms to descend the steps. Elizabeth looked down and saw Fitzwilliam awaiting them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

The conversation at the table was lively and allowed Fitzwilliam the opportunity to observe the interaction between Mary Bennet and his sister. Although they had just met he observed that already they were behaving like old friends. Perhaps they had discovered several mutual 'likes'. It made Fitzwilliam heart swell when he saw that his decision was already producing fine results. On the other hand, as he looked down on Elizabeth and realized that however long she would stay with his sister he would use the time wisely and discreetly for he did not want to frighten her away.

He had led Elizabeth into the dining room and seated her to his right with Mary and Georgiana on the opposite side of the table. The meal was served and as he watched he noticed his two guest ate sparingly. He was not certain if this indicated their normal eating habits, fatigue from travel, or their shyness when faced with such abundance. He would certainly address that issue by instructing the kitchen to send out smaller serving dishes with the aim to always be able to refill them. He had no desire to make his guest uncomfortable with a display of their means.

He decided to question his sister,

"Georgiana, would you be so kind as to entertain us this evening by providing music."

There was a glow on her cheeks as she mentioned that she and Mary had similar taste in music and both were famliar with several Mozart compositions.

"Then perhaps you will both delight us by playing some duets."

"Yes Will, I think we shall."

With that the other two seated at the table saw the two girls join hands and smile quite broadly at each other. Fitzwilliam was very pleased that there was so much positiveity in his sister's expressions. Elizabeth on the other hand rejoiced in her sister Mary finally being able to not feel like the fifth wheel and eventually realize her own value. Both of the adults rejoiced in the joy emanating from the two youths.

The group adjoined to the music room where each of the girls entertain singularly and then together. A thought came to William and he said,

"Perhaps we can give you two a respite and allow the other musician present to entertain."

Elizabeth lowered her eyes,

"I do not feel that I can compete with the excellence we have already witnessed."

Georgiana stood and stated,

"Miss Elizabeth, surely we will be honored to hear you. My brother has indicated that he has never heard any music played with such feeling as your playing conveyed to him."

"Surely your brother was jesting."

"No Miss Elizabeth, that is not in his nature. He speaks truth."

Rising from his seat he extended his hand to Elizabeth and escorted her to the piano bench. Before he returned to his chair he bent and whispered into her ear,

"You must also sing."

Elizabeth swallowed, took a deep breath and started her song,

"Drink to me only with your eyes and I will pledge with mine…"

She had closed her eyes when she started singing and when she opened them she saw Fitzwilliam Darcy looking at her with such intensity and anxious care that she hesitated for a minute and was finally able to finish her song…

'Since when it grows that then it smells not of itself, but of thee.'

There was applause, the loudest and longest was from the host. Mary went to her sister and as she hugged her simply said,

"That was the most perfect music to end the evening."

Fitzwilliam offered his arm and led her to the stairs.

"It is my most fervent wish you have a restful night."

"Thank you Sir."

Unwillingly he released her arm and allowed her to ascent the stairs. He watched her and as she reached the top she turned and smiled and then entered the hallway leading to their suite of rooms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Darcy entered his office he knew that the night ahead of him would be long, that the music that she had provided that evening would haunt him and prevent him from having a restful sleep. He went to the liquor cabinet and located a bottle of Scotch, poured himself a healthy libation and carried it to his desk.

He sat down and started questioning himself,

"Is he not a fool? While solving one problem he had created a so much larger one. From the instant her foot had touched the ground it was like his thoughts were completely consumed by her. With her here he would have to bridle his feelings, monitor his thoughts and tame his tongue. He decided that they would very shortly leave Ramsgate for Darcy House. London would provide all with many distractions that would allow him to not allow his singular focus to be on her. In his present set of circumstances he thought that he would burst wide open. Of course he had no idea what was going on with his father in London. In addition, he would have to make certain that especially Elizabeth would not be exposed to his father unusual behavior. Exactly how that would be accomplished would require his immediate attention.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, back at Darcy House, Mr. Darcy had just had a visit from his solicitor. This gentlemen was part of a long line of members of this firm who had serviced the Darcy family. The elder Darcy felt he was now prepared to carry out his plan and had made his choice; Miss Bingley would serve his purpose. She was young enough to provide him with children, unlikeable enough to not allow his heart to be touched and so desirous of climbing the social ladder as to be grateful to him for the small crumbs he would throw her way. He did not plan a long engagement he was only awaiting Fitzwilliam return to inform him of his decision.

He studied his form in the mirror, noting that he still cut a fine figure. As he had already decided that this was a business arrangement. He would insist that she keep a record of her courses so that he could very quickly make her pregnant. He would not touch her again until she was available to be impregnated again. If the first offspring was a son, he might not come to her again. But perhaps one more series of activity might be forthcoming to see if the first born was a male, she might give him an additional son.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Fitzwilliam continued his solitude. Finally, picking up his pen he began his letter:

Dear Father:

Events that I will share with you once we are together have conspired to make me feel the need to return to London early. I wish to advise you that we will have guests at Darcy House; two young ladies, one about Georgina's age and the other known to you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. These two gentlewomen will be returning with me to Darcy House for an undetermined stay. We do not wish to infringe on any plans that you have set in place so please advise me as to whether we should continue our stay here or proceed to London.

I believe we will have far more diversion in London than we could possibly have here, but if our return will disrupt any of your plans I could have our party travel to our rental in Bath or to Pemperly. Your prompt reply would be very much appreciated.

Your devoted son,

Fitz

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After a restless night Fitzwilliam was standing by the dining room window when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stars and was about to make his way to the staircase when he almost collided with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She was a vision in a white muslin day dress that displayed butterflies on the bodice. Her curtsey was as immediate as was her apology.

"I am so sorry to have caused a collision. I hope you were not burnt by the coffee that escaped your cup."

No, no, it was only slight displacement and fortunately landed in the saucer."

Then as if to set matters right she lowered her eyes and said,

"Good morning Sir. I hope you had a restful night."

If he were to tell her the truth he would have to admit her face and form haunted him the entire night. But his simply reply was a thank you.

Her conversation continued,

"Sir, I was wondering if my sister and I would be able to view the sea today. We have never had the experience and although we can hear and smell the ocean from here, we have not been able to view its majesty."

Seizing on the opportunity to share a coach ride with her he immediately created an opportunity for an outing. They would ride the coach to the waterfront, to a location far away from his sister's unfortunate experience, and walk the breaker paths and then take a meal locally.

"Sir, I did not wish to put you through any trouble. Our needs are indeed quite small and just a small walk from here would suffice."

"While that might be so Miss Bennet, you must allow me to display some expression of gratitude to you and your sister. You are helping my sister through a trying time and it has increased my good spirits to hear her laugh and smile again."

"Sir, I feel for your sister, a young girl with no mother or sisters to instruct her. I feel four times blessed when I compare my situation with Miss Georgina's."

"You have summarized her lonely state quite well and I would be most grateful if after you enjoy your meal you please advise your charges to prepare for a day's outing. Presently, please help yourself to what is available and enjoy your meal as I enjoy my coffee."

He was still standing as he continued to view the scene out of the window as he poured his second cup. He viewed Miss Bennet over the rim of his cup and marveled at how beautiful she looked early in the morning without the benefit of what so many other woman relied on to make themselves beautiful…face powder, rouge and other applications. He took a deep breath as he envisioned what it would be like to wake up to that face every morning of his future life.

He realized that Ramsgate did not offer a wide array of eating establishments but there was one that came to his mind as acceptable. This excursion would test him to the extreme for his first instinct in regards to Miss Elizabeth Bennet was to touch her face and then her lips. So, he could almost hear one of his professor's voice saying,

"This is a test!"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Mary and Georgiana appeared at the top of the staircase and took the steps together. Mary simply nodded, still in awe of her host. Georgiana smiled and said,

"Good morning brother. I hope that you had a restful night."

"Thank you Sweetling, yes, I did and how was your night's rest?"

"Once Mary and I could quell our excitement, we both slept quite well."

"Well after the two of you have eaten we will start on an outing. Miss Elizabeth has requested a view of the sea and after that diversion we will enjoy a meal at a restaurant that specializes in seafood."

"What is seafood?"

Georgiana's answer did not shame her friend,

"Any food we eat from the sea," was her reply.

"Like fish?"

"And other things."

There was a nod and the subject was dropped.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elizabeth observed the two young women as they entered the dining room, still holding on to one another. One in need of companionship the other still quite overcome with everything around her.

Fitzwilliam encouraged,

"If you two would hurry with your meal we will be able to leave for the sea side and observe the tide."

Apparently Fitzwilliam Darcy was indeed a great lover of coffee for he then returned from the foyer and resupplied his cup.

As Elizabeth observed his return to peer outside the window, she wondered if he had any joys in life. He apparently was now responsible for his sister, his properties and his father. Apparently because of his great amount of family devotion he must be not view it a heavy burden that he carried. This was especially praiseworthy because at his age he should be exercising his rights of freedom that other gentlemen of his age group were heartily enjoying. Lizzie wondered how many properties came under his care; how many people's lives depended upon the wisdom of his decision? Indeed, upon reflection she found his situation was a sorry one. Elizabeth looked up at the man at the window and felt a deep sympathy for him in his burdened life. She hoped that he had someone with whom he could share his thoughts, concerns and ask advice. She did not feel that his father could qualify for that job assignment.

Fitzwilliam had not really wanted a third cup of coffee but in order to stay in Elizabeth's presence he had to keep up the pretense. Just the view of her and the receipt of her smile seemed to brighten his mood and give him a degree of hopefulness.

He knew he would have to pace himself and observe her carefully for he certainly would not wish her removal from his presence prematurely. He sat down his half-consumed cup on the buffet and after checking his watch made the announcement,

"The carriage should be arriving at the front door within the next fifteen minutes. Ladies, you are free to take whatever final steps are necessary to insure our punctual departure."

Immediately, Elizabeth gave instructions to the girls and then went upstairs to secure her outdoor garments. Fitzwilliam's breath caught in his throat when he saw the excitement in her eyes and he realized that his choice of activities for the day was the reason for their appearance.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I have received guest reviews that have labeled this story as despicable, should be rated R and have placed upon my head a 'Jane Austen curse'. One also indicated the proper punishment for George Darcy which I do not have the courage to reprint here. Because I am unable to send a reply because these are 'guest' reviews, I am using this platform to address some of the complaints and offer my apology for any unintentional offense.

I am truly sorry that some (?) might find this fic offensive but I am certain that it in no way would qualify for a mature 'R' rating. In addition, a view of the moral standards of the upper class of this period George Darcy's conduct still leaves much to be desired. But, on the up side, George Darcy has stated his plan, has made it very clear why he wishes to marry, he is not agreeable to fostering some illegitimate children which was done during this time. So while addressing a primary 'Need' that might move other males to engage in clandestine activities (securing a mistress or visiting prostitutes), in fact George's honesty sets him apart. He wishes an heir and a spare so that even if his first-born met with a fatality, Pemberly will continue in the Darcy family.

I have not detailed any immoral situation, just George Darcy's honest plans for his future. He intends to lay all bare before the female he chooses so that she can accept or deny him.

As is the case with this site, writers can set their imaginings to 'paper' and the readers have choices…read, not read, review, not review, enjoy, not enjoy. All these are the rights of people who join this site to be entertained. On the other hand, the writers have the right to as non-offensively as possible, to paint the pictures that has come to their minds on this large canvas.

Dear 'Guest' reader, would I be out of line to beg that you step away from the canvas because I do not wish you to be 'soiled' by what I write here.

Botsey

Chapter Twenty Needs:

A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

The driver had been instructed to travel to the point of observation that was farthest from the house. They would disembark from the carriage and walk along the path looking by the breakers. As they left the carriage, he offered his arm to Elizabeth accepted. He noticed a slight blush against her cheeks and said,

"I hope that you have dressed warm enough for this venture."

She simply nodded in the affirmative and motioned with her head to the young women ahead of them,

"Mary appears to be thoroughly enthralled with this experience and Georgiana is providing her with narratives. Thank you again for granting me this wish."

"Please do not ever hesitate to inform me of a service that I might be able to perform on your behalf. I feel indebted to you and your sister for performing a sort of resurrection. I now see before me my sister as she was before her unfortunate encounter. Those unhappy thoughts seems to have been replaced by the experiences that companionship with you and your sister have provided. In addition, she has the benefit of your advice and guidance."

"Your sister's oft repeated question is,

'What do you think my mother would want me to do?'"

Of course, I tell her that of the specifics I cannot be certain, but her mother would want her to always remain a sweet person, a true lady and an obedient daughter and sister. She always agrees with those sentiments.

Fitzwilliam made the inquiry,

"Miss Bennet, would you be averse to me addressing you as Miss Elizabeth?"

"No Sir, I do not find that offensive at all."

Continuing, he said,

"Miss Elizabeth, I must ask you a question that I fear you might find a bit unsettling, but I must have your opinion on a matter. We will be leaving Ramsgate shortly, our destination is not presently fixed. I am well aware of the uncomfortable situation that my father caused you. I am pleased you have not held that against me."

"No Sir, how could I? We all have relatives that we would not like to have put on public display."

Of course, Elizabeth thought of her mother and two younger sisters who had been a source of embarrassment in public places.

Fitzwilliam continued,

"I do not wish you to suffer again from his inappropriate behavior so when we move from Ramsgate, we have certain options that will insure that you need not cross his path again. We have a rental at Bath, a smaller house in London, the dowager house on Pemberly's grounds or if you wish we can find lodging somewhere else to your liking."

"It is most kind for you to consider my feelings in this matter but I want you to know that your father has not done lasting harm to me. Age can and does change people and tragedy can also affect one adversely. I think that you father has had a double blow in these areas. In this matter of destination, since I am not the primary one involved, may I request that you apply to your sister for her choice, and Mary and I will be happy to comply."

Elizabeth noticed that Fitzwilliam took a deep breath as if relieved by her answer and she looked up at the small smile on his face.

"You are most generous Miss Elizabeth. Thank you for your most welcome advice."

Calling to Georgiana so they could sit and see the panorama before them, they stopped their walk when they spied a bench. Fitzwilliam was on the verge of asking Elizabeth to be less formal in her address to him but thought better of it. Hopefully, that would come in due time.

Once they were all settled Fitzwilliam questioned Georgiana as to her choice of their next destination. Immediately she said,

"Let us go home to Pemberly."

Out of the corner of his eye he eyed Elizabeth to see her reaction. She smiled at Georgiana and asked,

"What is drawing you there?"

"My piano of course."

With that exclamation Mary jumped up and clapped her hands. Georgiana now addressed her friend,

"Yes, yes, you will see what a wonderful instrument it is. My brother has a man come in every three months to tune it. Not only is its appearance beautiful, the sounds that it produces are outstanding."

Mary closed her eyes and started to hum her favorite Mozart piece and was joined by Georgiana. Fitzwilliam looked over at Elizabeth who was smiling at the two young girls. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"I am looking forward to hearing you play on that instrument. It would be interesting to have you critique its sounds instead of praise them."

"If our two charges allow me time to practice you know that I would be more than happy to give you my honest opinion."

When the group returned to the house, instructions were given to pack for the return to Pemberly. Since this house was a rental, no instruction had to be given to the staff.

After they broke fast the next morning, they loaded their small cases into the carriage interior and before eight in the morning they were on their way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Georgiana was seated next to him and Elizabeth and Mary faced them. Once they got on the way he noticed that Elizabeth's eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Reaching behind him into the well situated behind his seat, he produced a small pillow which he indicated to Mary to place under Elizabeth's head. Mary made the attempt which awakened her sister who observed Fitzwilliam's nod to indicate he was the source of the proffered source of comfort and she smiled and immediately returned to her dreams.

The trip required one stop at an inn. On horseback Fitzwilliam was known to make the trip in one day, but the horses needed rest for the carriage was quite large and heavy even without passengers and luggage. And the certainty of nourishment and being able to sleep in a bed had its allure. He had already sent ahead and upon arrival three rooms were available for them. The carriage was always under guard by at least one of the footmen to prevent theft of. Their arrival coincided with the serving of either a late lunch or an early supper. Once they had all freshened up they were seated at a table in a secluded area of the inn's dining room. Fitzwilliam asked that a bottle of sherry be brought to the table. The only two that would drink from it were he and Elizabeth and he hoped that she would like his choice.

The meal was enjoyed in relative silence. Fitzwilliam finally spoke,

"After our meal if any are up to it we could take a turn in the garden that the inn keeper has provided for traveler's enjoyment."

He did not reveal he had made the request of the owner to provide such a distraction and that his own head gardener and under-gardeners had created the garden with plants and shrubbery he purchased. He counted it his good fortune that such a diversion would allow him private time with Elizabeth before they would retire for the night. Mary and Georgiana joined them and admired the beauty of the place. Of course, it was a small diversion but none the less, a welcome one.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Readers: The posting of the previous chapter (20) was not dated properly for it was posted I believe May 1st, not at the end of April. So, if you have not read chapter twenty, please do so before you start this chapter.

Botsey

Chapter Twenty-one

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

After the explore of the garden they went to their rooms. Mary and Georgiana would share a room and the elder members of the traveling party, of cause, would be housed in single rooms. Fitzwilliam made certain that those two rooms were not close to his own. He would not allow any shadow of impropriety to cast even the slightest shadow on his guests', conduct. Just opening a door to a a male in their single state could be viewed as of a compromising nature. So, as a safeguard against negative thoughts or actions, Elizabeth's room adjoined Georgiana and Mary's and his room was several doors down the hall. The passengers' small travel bags had been deposited in their rooms, these contained the necessities for their overnight stay. As she expected, Elizabeth could hear Mary and Georgiana talking and laughing as she finally closed her eyes and surrendered to a most welcome rest.

Morning arose and Elizabeth washed and dressed and immediately found her way to the garden. When Fitzwilliam came down and secured a fresh cup of coffee he discovered that she had selected a bench and was reading a book that she must had taken from her small travel bag that was placed on the bench beside her. She was a picture of loveliness as the sun rays reflected off the auburn curls that had escaped her bonnet. He nodded at the inn keeper and motioned for a maid to accompany him out of doors. He nodded at her to sit on a small concrete bench and then he approached Elizabeth,

"I hope your night's rest refreshed you."

"Yes Sir, I am quite rested and looking forward to this day's journey. How far are we away from our destination?"

"We will arrive at Pemberly in time for supper. A message has been sent to the housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, to advise her of our anticipated arrive and the number of guest to expect."

"Sir, what sights will we encountered on our continued journey that I should be aware of."

"There are rocks and mountains and the countryside is far more rugged than Hertfordshire. The beauty you will observed is wild and untammed."

"Mary will be most exited for she loves to sketch places of beauty."

"Well, since my sister has a similar talent, I will have to make certain that they have the opportunity to tap into their creative instincts."

"I thank you Sir for Mary, just in case she is remiss in expressing her appreciation."

"Miss Elizabeth, what debt you imagine is not present. Our actions cancel out the need for excessive praise or expressions of gratitude. Let us just say we are on an even playing field."

Fitzwilliam handed the cup to the maid and offered Elizabeth his arm to they could go to the dining room and break their fast. He was certain if this small garden brought her satisfaction, the expanse of what was available at Pemberly, would bring her immeasurable joy. They were guided to a table where Mary and Georgiana were already seated, and they joined them, next to one another buttering their freshly baked bread. Mary closed her eyes as she bit into her bread and sighed, Georgiana followed suit.

Fitzwilliam eyed the two girls and thought of how little made them happy, companionship, tasty bread, perhaps a few edibles, he already knew what could produce such a sigh from him but he knew he would not express his wishes right away. Love could follow friendship if given the right atmosphere to grown and he was working on it. As the carriage pulled up to Pemberley's front door, the entire servant body was there to greet Fitzwilliam. Mrs. Reynolds who had known her young master his entire life greeted him and awaited introduction to his guests. He explained that their visit would be of an undetermined amount of time, so they should be treated like family. Immediately, two young women were brought forth and Mrs. Reynolds introduced them as Bettie and Michele, they would serve as Mary and Elizabeth's personal maids. Those two young ladies took the hand luggage and asked that Mary and Elizabeth follow them to their rooms. Again, their two rooms were next to Georgiana's.

Fitzwilliam excused himself and immediately went into his study where he found a large stack of correspondence. Fingering each letter he attempted to prioritize them. The one that deserved immediate attention was from his father,

 _Dear Fitz:_

 _I am well and wish to share some news with you. I have drawn up the papers that will allow me to select a bride. My choice is governed by disinterest—Miss Bingley has been selected to provide me with at least one spare heir. You must know that with the loss of your mother the reality of mortality has made an indelible impression on me._

 _As you were informed, this is a business matter. The papers have been drawn up that protect you as my heir. Her service as the producer of at least 'one heir spare' have been outlined in the marriage contract. She will never be allowed to remain at Pemberley, Darcy House or our other properties once I have died. She will be paid for her services and then make her own way in life._

 _I was determined to pick a person who would be the direct opposite of my Dear Anne, who did not have a selfish bone in her body, was not grasping, nor concerned with position, rank or unfounded remarks. But, I must get this need to protect the Darcy legacy out of my systems so I have selected someone the complete opposite of your dear mother. After centuries of our continued legacy I will not allow it to be interrupted by not protecting it with at least one additional son._ _When you marry, please follow my example in protecting our legacy by producing male heirs. You know that if my beloved wife could have accommodated me in this effort, you would have had more than one sibling._

 _There will be no joyful wedding celebration. The ceremony will be small and private but I do wish that you would support me by standing with me. However, if you find yourself unable to 'stomach' that role, I will understand for I am barely able to 'stomach' myself._

 _Please reply upon receipt of this letter for then I will move forward and set a date. As you see, Miss Bingley has forfeited her involvement in the matter. I am totally in charge and she has been advised of her rights and duties._ _Once she is with child, I believe I will move her to dowager house so as to allow you the opportunity to entertain and make an earnest search for a worthy wife and mistress for Pemberly._

 _Your father,_

 _Darcy_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A note to my readers: For some reason my postings are not showing the correct date of posting. My last two chapters (20 and 21) are being shown as posting April 28th instead of in the month of May. Error messages have shown each time I have posted these two chapters.

I am not certain why this is happening but I might have to start posting as Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration as a new story entitled Needs:….Part Two.

I am certain that if any persons are attempting to continue their read, they are not going back pages to discover these two chapters, so now I am attempting to post this as chapter twenty-two in the hopes that the correct posting date is recognized. If not, look for the continuance of this story as a new one: Part Two and go back a page to read chapters twenty and twenty-one.

Botsey


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Fitzwilliam fingered the paper that had conveyed what his father's wished for his own future. The only thing of value he could foresee was the fact that his father would, so to speak, be 'off the market' and hopefully his bizarre conduct would desist. Hopefully, he would then be so busily engaged in his effort to provide a spare to his heir, his forays out into society would become non-existent. Fitz already realized the chances of his father living to bring this hoped-for brother into adulthood were slim, at best. So, besides Georgiana, there loomed another responsibility before him. He hoped his father lived long enough to see this supposed brother enter primary school.

He then focused his attention on a reality, his growing attachment to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. If she would accept him, she would possibly have a child thrust on her to raise that was not of her body, not of his making. He wondered whether she would be accepting of such a situation. Fitz had been keeping his emotions at bay, so concerned was he that any expression he made might frighten her away.

Looking through the other correspondence he discovered a letter from his Aunt Catherine, which duplicated every letter he ever received from her. Opening it he saw her list of demands, uppermost was that he should make haste and set a date for his marriage to his cousin, Anne. Shaking his head in defiance he decided to solve that problem once and for all. He must declare himself to Elizabeth. He would answer his aunt's ill-advised letter to advise her that his affection lay elsewhere; he had never proposed marriage to Anne or made any offer to Anne that would lead her to his aunt's conclusion; he had no desire to combine Rosings and Pemberly and that Anne herself had never expressed a desire to marry him. He would have to advise his aunt that the matter was closed and that no further discussion was needed or desired. With the opposition to her demands listed, he sealed the letter and ordered the footman to have the letter sent express.

Included in the letters was an invitation for dinner at his uncle, Lord Matlock's newly rented home which was a short distance away. The invitation contained a note in his aunt's hand indicating that he should bring a guest. He thought how beneficial it would be to introduce Elizabeth in the relaxed setting of a dinner engagement. At his this time he also would be pleased to introduce Elizabeth to his cousin Richard. Knowing that as charming as Richard could be and as outstanding Elizabeth was, Richard as the second son had to set his sights on a lady from the ton with a sizable dowry. Now the biggest challenge was how to approach Elizabeth with said invitation. He sat back in his chair to study his options.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fitzwilliam placed the invitation in his breast pocket and went to search for Elizabeth. He heard first laughter and then a melody coming from the music room. Standing in the doorway he simply said,

"I believe we could all use a breath of fresh air. He knew that Mary and Georgiana would be in one another's company on a garden walk, leaving him the opportunity to speak to Elizabeth without calling attention to what his intention was. He offered his arm and they entered the garden through the library's French doors.

Elizabeth finally looked up at him and simply said,

"I hope that none of your correspondence was of a serious nature."

"A few purchases that had to validated and satisfied and one correspondence that involves you."

"Sir, surely you jest, for a letter from my father, addressed to me would not have found its way to your desk and I cannot imagine any other letter having a direct bearing on me."

"Miss Elizabeth, you have made an incorrect assumption."

He then took his uncle's invitation from his pocket.

"Miss Elizabeth this correspondence, does have your name on it. Yet there is an application to you. It is an invitation to dine with my uncle and aunt with instructions for me to bring a guest. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me on Saturday?"

She looked flabbergasted.

"Me, you wish me as your guest…?"

"I believe that is what I said."

"Sir, surely I would be a source of embarrassment, I certainly am not grand enough to be in such company."

"Believe me Miss Elizabeth, any company that would not receive you graciously would cease to be associates of mine."

Elizabeth colored and Fitzwilliam continued,

"Why are you under that impression?"

"My gowns are not grand enough."

"Every garment I have seen you clothed in has only been made more attractive because you were wearing it. If this truly is a troublesome matter, Georgiana has a closet full of gowns she has never worn. I am certain she will be more than happy to allow you to pick a favorite from among them and she will provide you with the necessary accessories. So now, you have no valid reason to forego my uncle's invitation and my request."

She smiled and after a moment more of thought, said,

"Apparently, you have given this matter much thought so I am afraid I am unable to refuse you."

Fitzwilliam bowed and took her hand and kissed it.

"Put all negative thoughts aside. I am certain it will be an enjoyable evening."

Upon returning to the house Fitz made the request of Georgiana,

"I have a diner invitation from our uncle, Lord Matlock, and in our aunt's own hand she requested that I bring a guest. Miss Elizabeth feels her gowns will not do the setting justice. Will you show her your closet of new gowns and allow her to pick one for the evening?"

Excitedly, Georgiana took Elizabeth's hand and they went upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms in the family wing. Georgiana opened the closet to display at least one dozen new gowns.

Waving her arm towards the display Georgiana said,

"Pick any two and they are yours."

She then called her maid to assist Elizabeth in trying on her selection. Elizabeth was overwhelmed with the generosity displayed. She fingered each gown lovingly and finally picked a white gown and then after some deliberation, decided on a pink gown adorned with lace.

In the mirror she viewed herself in each gown and she was almost on the verge of tears. Never had she worn any garments so magnificent, and never had she been a recipient of such generosity.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Fitzwilliam waited at the staircase's lower landing for Elizabeth. When she finally made her appearance, his heart responded like a frightened bird. Oh God, she was beautiful! He wanted to rush to the top of the stairs and bodily carry her down but instead he turned away with the ruse that he was putting on his gloves. At a respectful distance, her maid, who would accompany them, followed her down the stairs carrying Elizabeth's wrap. As Elizabeth reached the bottom step, Fitz offered his arm and they proceeded to the front door and the awaiting carriage. Before they reached the door, he bent down and whispered into her ear,

"Thank you for blessing me with your loveliness this evening and might I add that since your true beauty is inward, to me you would look as lovely in shepherdess's frock."

Smiling she said,

"You are too kind."

He handed her into the carriage and then entered himself. The footman assisted her maid into the carriage and after Fitz signaled the driver, they were on their way. Warmed brick provided heat for their feet and blankets for their laps aided them to adjust to the change of temperature from inside the house to a carriage that had been in storage. Fitz saw her take a deep sigh and he inquired,

"Miss Elizabeth, are you still concerned?"

"Yes Sir, in view of my humble circumstances I believe my reaction is normal."

"Normal, possibly, but unnecessary. You cannot think that I would knowingly bring you in harm's way?"

"Not knowingly, Sir."

"Then allow that to rest. There is however a matter that I am quite concerned with. We have known each other for quite some time, have dwelled under the same roof so I believe time itself should dictate less formal address to one another. May I address you as Elizabeth?"

She nodded.

"Will you likewise honor me by addressing me as my family does, either William or Fitzwilliam or any of the derivatives—Will of Fitz?"

He was certain that if the light had been sufficient he would have observed a blush upon her cheek as she answered him.

"If that is what you wish Sir, I mean Fitzwilliam."

He squeezed her hand and said,

"That was not so difficult, was it?"

The carriage pulled up in front of his uncle's rented housing and Fitz knew right away why his uncle, most likely under his aunt coaching, had rented it. It was lovely, well-kept and the staff appeared to be quite efficient. It was likely that the rental was an attempt to get away from London's air. For a fact, one could smell London from miles away. Although the houses on Lanchester Square were far removed from the squalor, the air still was a heavy and the fog was a daily nuisance.

Fitz alighted the carriage as the footman lowered the steps and then reaching up he secured her hand. Elizabeth looked around and saw the splendor and he felt her shudder.

"Elizabeth, I am besides you and you need not fear anything or anyone.

She nodded and graced him with a brilliant smile and said,

"See, I am putting on my most happy face."

He patted her hand and smiled back at her,

"With that smile alone you will win them over."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The vestibule was splendid in candlelight and floral displays. His aunt and uncle greeted them as they entered and the introduction was made. A highly attractive glow was present on Elizabeth's face as she bowed and uttered the appropriate response to the host and hostess greeting.

Immediately, Lady Matlock took Elizabeth's arm and said,

"Let me take you to the ladies' room so you may freshen up."

As she held Elizabeth's arm she patted her hand and said,

"Our Fitz has never, ever brought a female as guest to our house. You have probably discovered what a private person he is. Besides that, what is your opinion of our nephew. I have seen already that he has an elevated opinion of you."

"He is a perfect gentleman."

"Yes, yes, that he is. He was trained to be great but he is still a bit rough around the edges. He has heavy responsibilities that he shoulders with dignity and compassion."

"Yes, My Lady, he does."

Elizabeth was not totally certain of why she and her sister visit to Pemberly continued, or its duration but it certainly not her place to inform her hostess.

She was led into a spacious room replete with mirrors and private stations with curtain for ladies to relieve themselves. Elizabeth wondered what purpose this room served when not fitted out to serve multiple guests. Lady Matlock then asked Elizabeth would she like to take a tour of the house. She confessed she was still learning the 'layout of its rooms' and she had already been lost several times having to be rescued from her confused state by a member of the staff.

Lady Matlock gave Elizabeth a hurried tour and then said,

"Other guests are coming so I would think it prudent for us to return to the vestibule so that my husband and I might welcome them.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She had been studying the lady of the house the entire time they had been together and she formed a very favorable opinion of the beautiful and richly dressed and coiffured lady, she was perfect in every way.

When Fitz saw her approach with his aunt he immediately went to her side with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I just had the most delightful time with your aunt. She is perfect in every way."

"Yes, I am glad you have found her so. She keeps my uncle grounded. Without her I am afraid he would have been a pompous windbag. You might observe some of her well-placed comments during our meal tonight."

Other guests were arriving and eventually they would line up for entry into the dining room. Elizabeth observed that rank was observed as they lined up. Although Fitzwilliam was not titled, his connection with the Matlocks afforded him first place behind his uncle and aunt. Just before they were about to enter a lone male, dressed in regimentals entered from the rear of the house. He promptly made his way to Fitz and they exchanged the most familiar greeting.

"Late again Richard?"

"Not quite Darce, no one has picked up a soup spoon as yet."

"Allow me to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longborne in Hertforshire."

Giving Elizabeth a low exaggerated bow, and a wink to Fitz he said,

"If I had known that you were present I would have rushed to make my appearance."

In a warning tone Fitz said,"

" D"

"My cousin is reprimanding me even though I am the eldest of the two of us."

Darcy changed the subject,

"Where is your brother?"

"I hate to repeat the words of Cain, 'Am I my brother's keeper?'"

"I would hope not Richard. No further inquiries on that end will be forthcoming tonight."

"For this, I must thank you."

With those final words between the cousins the dining room doors opened and Elizabeth observed a lavish spread and one of the most beautiful centerpieces she had ever observed on the dining room table along with footmen ready to pull the chairs out for all the guests.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Once they were seated Elizabeth attention was directed to Colonel Fitzwilliam who immediately started to question her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that his cousin grew more and more uncomfortable with each inquiry…about her home, family members, education, the final straw was,

'How long will you be staying at Pemberly?'

It was Fitz who answered,

"Miss Bennet and her sister's stay at Pemberly is at my discretion. The two of them met Georgiana in Ramsgate and have been asked to allay my sister's isolation with their exceptional company. The three of them are housed together in the family rooms next to a room assigned to their personal maids."

With that statement, Richard looked Fitz in the eye and said,

"Darce, I am a soldier, as such, I am an information gatherer, I guess my job requirements have leaked through at this social gathering."

Addressing Elizabeth he continued,

"If my questioning has been offensive, please excuse me Miss Bennet."

Then turning his attention back to his cousin he stated,

Darce, I think the last apology I offered you was when we were respectively nine and eleven…"

"I believe you were 'gathering information' at that time also. I cannot remember exactly what it was that you were attempting."

Smiling, then Darcy said,

"Apparently you did not have to put on his majesty's regimentals to be proficient at that task."

"So right you are, Darce. Old habits die hard."

By this time Elizabeth had to control herself. She was on the verge of unacceptable laughter at the dining table. She feigned a cough to hopefully dispel the lump in her throat and looked at the gentlemen on either side of her and said,

"Now children, play nice."

The Colonel's attempt to disguise his guffaw was not successful. and he received his mother's reprimanding stare, with which he responded with a general apology to all seated at the dining table.

Once everything had quieted down the Colonel simply said to Fitzwilliam,

"As usual, you come out smelling like a rose and my mother will now spend time with me with instructions of how a gentleman is to conduct himself while dining. Soldiering does cause a 'wearing thin' of such attitudes and grace, for living in a tent, eating the worse food, or viewing a corpse littered battlefield are all foreign to a gentleman's life experiences. Every time I return home I have to review what is expected of me and at occasionally something falls through the cracks."

"Richard, you know you can enjoy a relaxed atmosphere at Pemberley, come and stay there for awhile."

"That is a most welcome invitation."

"At the risks of displeasing mother, let me take up your invitation in two days."

"You are welcome any time you wish to come."

Richard nodded and then attacked his food with relish. His description of cold, unappetizing food forgotten at that moment.

`0`0`0`0`0`

The men withdrew for the cigars and drink and the women left the dining room to allow the staff to set the room to right. Once the women were in the parlor Lady Matlock found Elizabeth and then took her to each woman and introduced her as Georgiana's friend visiting from Hereforture. The women were gracious and as the two would depart from each person or group Elizabeth heard little snippets of comments, 'certainly a lovely young lady, wonder about her family, amazed that Mr. Darcy had brought her to the diner…" Such was the starting of the gossip mill's 'grinding'. For in truth, gossip with fertile imagination worked hand in hand to create what could rightly be described as the formation of a nine foot 'Goliath'.

When the men had rejoined the ladies Darcy immediately went to Elizabeth to determine if there was any service he could perform on her behalf. Smiling she said that again his aunt had made her feel most welcome. She also informed him of her formal introduction to all the women guests and explained that she was certain gossip would be circulated about her appearance at this dinner.

"Do you feel uncomfortable about that situation?"

"You promised you would protect me from harm so should I worry?"

"That is true, for I will now take matters into my own hands."

Signaling for a maid Darcy took Elizabeth out through the doors leading to the garden. Signaling for the maid to seat herself on a bench a distance away, he took her down to a set of benches out of 'earshot, and seated her. Then walked away from her, turned and faced her with his admission,

"Elizabeth, enough is enough…You have captured me, my heart, mind, body and soul and I ask you to accept my hand and make my life complete for without you I see a life that is unbearable."

There was a pained look on her face as she refused to look up at him.

"Fitz, do you truly know what you are saying? You did not imbibe too much strong drink when in male company?"

Placing his hand under her chin he drew her eyes to his,

"Elizabeth, there have been many steps taken to give you a clue as to where my desires lay. No other female, outside my family addresses me with the familiarity that I have afforded you. When you descended the stairs this night, I knew I had to offer for your hand. You cannot know the torment I have experienced when I am in your presence and am unable to touch you, to hold you close. Please Elizabeth, please give me a favorable answer."

Her smile reached her eyes as she replied,

"Fitz I will marry you. But I feel that perhaps it would not be good for me to continue under your roof as your betrothed. I will return home and leave Mary at Pemberley with Georgiana. Of course, you will have to seek my father's permission…"

The look of joy on his face brought a change to his countenance, as if the burden of his responsibilities had been lightened. Once they returned to the room he was going to tell his aunt about the true state of affairs. She would not have to know the proposal had just been offered, but that she had just been informed about the true state of affairs. So although the mill would turn, the news would end the maddening activities of the ton's mothers in their efforts to pair their daughters with the Darcy name, properties and wealth without any effort to know him as a person and it was in the latter matter Elizabeth had excelled.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While seated between the two cousins Elizabeth was able to observe the friendly banter between the two of them. Each one recounting incidents from their childhood that just reinforced their deep affection for one another. Elizabeth was fully aware that as the second son, Richard had to make his own way in the world. She was under the impression that Richard's father had purchased his commission so that he entered the military with rank, although without training of any sort. Although the indication was he was an excellent marksman and a fencer extraordinaire, talents that could lend themselves to his ability to excel in this new position in life, he had not seen active duty as yet. Although, with the rumblings in France there was a distinct possibility that would not remain so. So, there was a chance that this entertaining, engaging, talented young man might one day find himself far away from home, on a battlefield somewhere on the continent. Elizabeth hoped that would not be the case for him. Perhaps his father's place in government would allow strings to be pulled to prevent Richard from being put in harms way. What Elizabeth did not know was that Richard was looking forward to an opportunity to show his true worth and come out from the shadow of his father and older brother. He was ready to distinguish himself.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Lady Matlock had the card tables brought in and had insisted that Elizabeth be her partner in Wisk. The two of them did well together and the Lady mentioned that if it had been a game involving money they would have done even better. Smiling Lady Matlock said to Elizabeth,

"Next time we two will break the bank."

Afterwards several of the ladies entertained with song or music on the piano or harp. This session was kept to just an hour and then coffee and desert was served. Three different cakes and pies were offered and Fitz came over to ask her preference. In the meantime, the Colonel came came with small samples of each desert to tempt her. Fitz rolled his eyes at his cousin and said,

:Showoff!"

To which Richard replied, with a deep bow,

"Always ready to do my duty as a soldier in His Majesty's service."

His statement was followed by a haughty laugh.

Turning to Fitz Richard solemnly said,

"I do not have much longer to torment you Fitz. Let me have my freedom."

Looking directly at Elizabeth, Fitz stated,

"There is just one freedom you are not allowed."

Nodding, Richard said,

"I would never do that Darce, even if my life depended on it."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

It was almost midnight when the guest started leaving All were appreciative of an enjoyable evening. Lady Matlock took Eliabeth to the side and said,

"See what you can do to soften up Fitz's edges. He really needs someone he can talk to."

Elizabeth responded with,

"First, I thank you for a most enjoyable evening and secondly, Fitz knows that I am available if he needs to get my opinion."

Sometimes what men need is a sounding board. Just someone to listen and not be judgmental. I think you are more than qualified to serve in that capacity. I call that interaction, 'friendship'."

"I will do my best Lady Matlock."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

The ride home started off silent and finally Fitz said,

"My aunt seems to be taken by you. That is not often the case. She is very selective of those she invites into her inner circle."

"She was most gracious and attentive to me this evening."

"So, I noticed. What recommendations did she give?"

"That if you need to talk to someone that I could serve as your sounding board."

"Yes, that sounds just like her. Are you willing to take on that assignment?"

"I promised your aunt that I would."

Fitz nodded and thought, at last he would get his chance.

"Elizabeth, what impressed you most tonight?"

"The welcoming nature of all the guests."

"Yes, as I said, my aunt picks her guests with care. Did you enjoy Richard's company?"

"He was my absolute favorite of all the guest. I can see why you two are very close, your two personalities compliment one another. May I ask, was he once your sounding board?"

"Yes. As youths we spent our summers, holiday and whatever other times available, together. We were in Cambridge together along with his older brother the future Lord Matlock.

Unfortunately, my cousin James, the viscount, Richard's older brother, suffers from an acute malady I call the 'spoiled, rich, older brother syndrome'. He will inherit everything, not be required by law to share, and Richard, the wise, brave, hardworking, handsome brother must fend for himself. The law is not fair, but it is the law. It will apply in my case if my father sires another son."

As they reached Pemberly's front door, before the steps were lowered Fitz exited the carriage and after the steps were down assisted Elizabeth. He asked her if she would mind staying up for a little while and enjoying something to drink with him.

She agreed and he led her into the front parlor and rang for a cup of cocoa for her and coffee for himself. Elizabeth wondered how he could drink coffee so late at night, but thought it was what his body was used to doing. The refreshments arrived along with some small cakes. This time Fitz served Elizabeth and all was silent in the room for a while.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once they finished their refreshment Fitz stood up and walked to the fireplace. He turned and then walked up to Elizabeth with the most beseeching look in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, I cannot let you leave. I will move you, Mary and Georgiana to The Doweger House, that way we will not be under the same roof. If you wish the three of you could be supplied with a cook or food could be sent from here to that house."

"Fitz, will that prevent gossip and innuendos?"

"Much gossip can even find its source in household staff. My visits will be strictly regulated and in open settings. You must see my decision as necessary for me. I can take a walk with you, I can visit you during the day, we may dine together as a family for you will be near enough to allow me those liberties. The thought of you even a few days away from me I find most unsettling."

Several footmen will be assigned to the area and I will make certain that a carriage is always available."

Elizabeth looked up and simply said,

"I believe you should speak to Georgiana about this move."

"Elizabeth, do you not understand that you are now the primary female in my life. Once we are married, and even before, Georgiana must come to understand that.

However, I must inform you that another matter has surfaced and although I have spoken of your separation from me, I have received a letter from my father. As you are aware he has this compulsive need to have an additional heir to Pemberley. He has already seen great estates entailed away because of the lack of a male heir."

Elizabeth thought of her family's sad situation.

"The latest bit of information I have, states that he has picked a female to marry who hopes will provide him with at least one additional son. Although I do not approve of his mind-set or his action, he is my father.

I certainly do not begrudge my father marrying again. But, in this case, the motive is what I object to. It appears he has picked Miss Caroline Bingley to fulfill this role of 'secondary heir producer'. I believe by now the wedding contract has been drawn up and the only thing that is lacking is my presence. He wishes me to stand up with him. I will do this because I am his son, although I find his actions distasteful. Elizabeth, I want you to understand my father a little better. This background information I share might accomplish this. You see, when my mother died my father lost everything that he viewed as important. My sister and I went to stay with The Matlocks. For over a year he never left my mother's room, would only sleep in her bed and I believe without my intervention he would have taken his own life. Death, or the thought of mortality is never far from his thoughts and I believe this is the motive behind his present state of mind.

His motive centers on Pemberley which has been in our family since its establishment well over five hundred fifty years ago. My father is determined it should not be lost to us and has already mentioned to me that upon my own marriage I should have several sons to insure Pemberley's continued association with the Darcy name. It was due to my mother difficulties during pregnancy that prevented my father from carrying out his own mandate which he has since conferred on me. So Elizabeth, my stay away from you will be of short duration. In the meantime I will write to your father and beg his permission informing him that a family crisis prevents me from visiting him immediately.

Elizabeth, do you object to any of my plans?"

She thought for a moment and simply said,

"I hope my father is tolerant."

"I will call on him on my way back to Pemberley. I do not want him to feel that his future son-in-law does not honor the acceptable way to proceed in such an important matter. I have to put this matter to rest, I need to know that you will be here upon my return."

Smiling at her he said,

"I believe you have proved yourself fully capable of fulfilling the assignment that my aunt has settled upon you, or is it too early to come to that conclusion?"

"Early Fitzwilliam…as in early in the day since it is passed midnight, or early in our acquaintance?"

"Either application is acceptable to me, but I want you to know that your presence here has filled a need in this house and I am personally most appreciative for any support you offer."

Lizzie stood up and he came to her as she reassured him,

"Of course, you have the obligation to be present for your father. In addition, it would feed the gossip mill if you were not present."

"As I said, I wish you to be here at Pemberley upon my return. I want your promise in this regard."

"You have my word in this."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: To my guest reviewer for chapter twenty-four:

The use of the words 'besides' in that story is in reference to 'in addition to; also...Lady Matlock's sentence: 'You have probably discovered what a private person he is. Besides that (in addition to that observation) what is your opinion of our nephew?'

I hope that clarifies my use of that word 'besides'. Thank you so much for your read and review.

Chapter Twenty-seven

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

"There is another matter that we will address when I return. Although I have selected Doweger House as a place for you, Georgiana and Mary to relocate, I am not certain of what living arrangements will be my father's choice, but we own several estates three of them are in Scotland, four here on English soil. I do not wish to subject yourself to either my father or Miss Bingley's whims, so if necessary, Georgiana, Mary, yourself and myself will remove ourselves from Pemberly entirely, to a location that you select. Until we are wed, I will make every effort to protect your reputation."

"Sir, you are a better judge as to the most suitable of the properties, I would prefer that you use that knowledge to select what you feel would be most suitable for Georgiana and we will be most satisfied."

"Does a site in Scotland dishearten you?"

"As I said, our priorities should focus on Georgiana's wishes. If we move to Scotland, there will have to be more adjustments, please, include Georgina in the decision making and provide her with several options."

Fitzwilliam left his place and walked to Elizabeth, took her hand and kissed her palms.

"Thank you, Elizabeth, you continue to be a stabilizing force in my family." It appears that my presence is necessary in London but as I said, please, remain here at Pemberly during my absence. I intend to share with Georgiana our father's plans for his future. The removal to Doweger House can be completed after I return.

Offering his arm, they climbed the steps together. Fitzwilliams imagination took wings and he imagined them as man and wife climbing the steps and entering her bed chamber together. After this fiasco with his father was past, he would woo her, he would let her know how important she was in his life, then he would wed her. With this on his mind, his sleep was restless and part of his night saw him looking out over the landscape through his westward window.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That morning, Fitzwilliam was first at the table. When the ladies entered the room, he arose and bowed.

"I hope you ladies had a restful night."

All nodded.

"Georgiana, after breakfast would you join me in the library."

Looking worried, she nodded.

"Sweetling, it is not a matter of grave concern, just the passing on of information."

Smiling, his sister nodded.

Fitz imagined that his sister's mind had immediately jumped to their last meeting in that room, just after 'The Wickham Incident'. His heart reached out to her and he looked over at Elizabeth who nodded and smiled.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in the library he shared the information that was contained in their father's letter. He then revealed the decision that faced them.

"Firstly, I did not wish you, Elizabeth or Mary to be subjected to the rulings of a house ordered by our father's new wife. So, if father's decision as to residence is Pemberly, their band of four would find another residence. He also voiced Elizabeth's concerns about her good name and their eventual removal to Doweger House or possibly to another estate. Do you have a choice?"

"Just as long as Mary and Elizabeth's rooms adjoin mine, I will be satisfied."

"Should Scotland be included in the selection process?"

"Fitz, I have stated my only stipulation."

Getting up Georgiana kissed Fitz and then as she went to the door she said,

"Thank you for including me in this decision. I know that you will find a place where we can be happy."

"That is my wish also.:

After taking a deep breath he continued,

"Georgie, I have asked Miss Elizabeth for her hand in marriage."

His sister's smile grew wide and she embraced her brother and with tears in his eyes she embraced her brother.

"I will truly have a sister and a companion. Pemberley or any other place I reside will not ever be a lonely sad place ever again."

Fitz then explained the move to Doweger House as a temporary move and with their marriage, Elizabeth's room would not remain joining Georgiana's and Mary's. He also knew that in his mind he was leaning more toward Scotland because of that country's lenient marital laws, for once he had Elizabeth there, he could wed her with no special license, no waiting period, no banes to be read, no marriage settlements. He would not hesitate to act on those thoughts for he could not imagine life without her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Georgiana returned to them, Elizabeth had gone into the garden. As she walked she was unaware that eyes watched her with longing. From his view in the library, he saw the joy that radiated from her face and he wondered if there was any other place that could inspire such joy in this woman and he tried to imagine some of the other places they might settle, none had the charm, beauty and expansive nature of Pemberly, perhaps his father might pick some other place to settle. He knew that the removal to Doweger House would make Elizabeth, Mary and Georgiana completely out of the control and influence of his step-mother-to-be and this he believed was a good thing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the supper table he bid Georgiana, Elizabeth and Mary farewell stating he would get on the road at first light. He did notice the sadness that seemed to overshadow Elizabeth. It was Georgiana that asked the pertinent question, 'How long will you be away?'

His answer was simply, he did not know for a certainty and again requested Georgiana's presence as the others departed. Mary and Elizabeth retired into the music room and as they walked to the study he could hear Elizabeth voice as she sang a Scotch ballad. Once he arrived in London he would make certain that his father would hurry up this impulsive 'business' of his so he could return to where his heart was.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: To guest reviewer who ready the entire story and had questions: There is no Mr. Collins, No Netherfield Ball, Jane is engaged to Mr. Bingley. Darcy is twenty-three, Georgiana is fifteen, Elizabeth is twenty.

This is quite a long chapter. I wanted to divide it but found no logically place where I could do so.

Chapter Twenty-eight

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

In the morning when Fitz came down the stairs, ready for travel he was surprised to find Elizabeth seated in the vestibule clasping and unclasping her hands. With hat in hand he approached,

"Have you had breakfast?"

As master, he certainly could postpone his trip for one-half hour, so offering his arm, they entered the small breakfast room. He sat across from her as she slowly ate the paltry amount of food she had placed on her plate. He sipped his coffee and ate a buttered scones.

"Do not tell me you cut your rest short to see me pull away in a carriage in early morning light?"

She nodded and then replied,

"I did not sleep well."

May I inquire as to why that was the case?"

"I have an uneasiness about you taking this trip."

"I will have two armed men accompanying the carriage. Although there is always the threat of highwaymen, it appears their hours of operation tends toward the evening hours. Barring an unforeseen occurrence, I will be at an inn before dusk, and shall continue my journey with first light the following day."

"You will notify Georgiana of your safe arrival."

Nodding in the affirmative he then said,

"Knowing your interest in natural wonders, I will enclose my observations of the countryside in a note sent to you with Georgiana's letter."

Fitz observed her carefully, her eyes were moist and her smile was forced.

"Please be carefully Fitzwilliam, Sir Return to us safely and soon."

"I fully intend to do just that and once I have returned to Pemberley there is another matter of utmost importance that I wish to discuss with you."

He now confided in her,

"I am truly concerned about my father."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding.

She walked with him to the door and before he exited he took her hands in his and kissed each palm. As he climbed into the carriage and it pulled away, he wished that barring hanging out of the window like a young child, there was a way for him to observe her lone figure until she was completely out of sight. Fitz refused to sleep since he wished to pick out at least three things of interest along his route to describe to Elizabeth. Once the carriage arrived at the inn and traveler's fatigue took over within minutes of his laying in the bed, he dosed off. After breakfast the next day, the carriage pulled away for London just as the bright light of dawn was seen streaking across the horizon.

In the solitude of the carriage Fitz reviewed the time he had recently spent with Elizabeth. The one incident that kept coming to mind was her reaction to his proposal. There were the trembling lips, the moist eyes but in addition there was a few questioning lines across her forehead. At that time, he was so grateful for her acceptance, so overjoyed at her approval, he did not think to question her. Could she doubt his love? His determination? His undying devotion to her? His commitment to make her happy, and keep her safe? Those questions would be addressed upon his return within the promised important conversation they would have to have. Except for these troubling musings, the trip was uneventful and finally reaching the congestion of the city's packed streets, the driver skillfully managed to arrive at Darcy House with very little delay.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Finding his father in his study, Fitz greeted him,

"Father, you are looking well. I thought that instead of an express to indicate my bowing to your request, I would just convey my thoughts in person."

Smiling in greeting, and then rising from his chair and walking towards his son George said,

"Fitz, I realize that you do not agree with my actions, but the fact that you will stand up with me gives me a great deal of confidence. If you are not averse to this suggestion, will you accompany me to Miss Bingley's this afternoon?"

"Father, I would certainly feel out of place while you woo your choice."

"Fitz there is no wooing involved. My call is strictly business and will be of short duration. As a matter of fact, I do not even intend to seat myself as I just wish to pick up some information from her. Afterward, perhaps we can visit White's."

Fitz nodded and then said he would go to his suite and change his clothes.

"I will be ready to accompany you in two hours."

Reaching the privacy of his rooms, where he did have additional clothing available he washed, changed his jacket and then sat at his desk to write a short missive advising Georgiana of his safe arrival. Then he took an additional piece of paper and addressed it,

'Miss Elizabeth Bennet', and wrote a few descriptive phases. Leaning back in his chair he boldly wrote,

Yours,

Fitz

Of cause, he certainly wished that his final statement would have been able to further speak his heart, by including expressions like 'forever, with all my heart, with all my love,' but those would eventually come to fruition. He sealed his letter and signaled for a footman to pick it up for posting.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Seated in the coach next to his father Fitz decided to ask a few questions.

"Father, have you been able to spend much time with Miss Bingley since she has accepted your offer?"

Fitz was careful to not romanticize his father's coming nuptials.'

"Miss Bingley has agreed to all the stipulations of the marriage contract? She was especially pleased with the monetary nature of the agreement. As I have stated, currency in abundance does much to make the 'marriage bed' comfortable."

Fitz took a deep breath, equivalent to a sigh and simply said,

"Father if happiness is not possible, I am most concerned with the possibility of your contentment within this 'arrangement, for I wish for you a long and contented life. I do not give you permission to leave Georgiana and myself any time within the foreseeable future."

His father took his shoulder and said,

"Oh, how you mirror your mother in how deeply you care. Thank you, Fitz, but you must know that felicity is not my goal, an heir or heirs are."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The two gentlemen were ushered into the room where Miss Bingley was seated. After the necessary pleasantries Mr. Darcy inquired,

"I trust you have available the notes I insisted you keep?"

He approached to secure the note from her hand. Mr. George Darcy then bowed and said,

"We trust that your day continues to be pleasant. We now take our leave of you."

After the necessary obligatory bows and curtsey the two males find themselves in the carriage traveling to White's.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

George Darcy made himself 'at home' in the game room and discovered several gentlemen who were more than happy to join him in cards. Under the guise of exchanging news George casually mentioned his betrothal. There was the usual pats on the back and congratulatory statements. Shrugging George made it clear that his aim was the securing of at least one additional heir. His comments concluded with,

"I do not intend this relationship to be of long duration. Once the desired end is reached, it is quite possible that this arrangement can be dissolved and we two can go about our lives. I will retain custody of any offspring. The males at the table were astounded, but had to admit that George was far more honest in this area than most males of the ton.

Meantime, Fitz made his way to the _salle_ (fencing area) with the goal of engaging in a match. He suited up and waited at the door of the changing room in hopes of securing a match partner. A young man nodded as he approached to change and within minutes they faced one another and the _directeur_ started the match. Fitz was impressed with the young man's abilities and he made a note to be sure to ask him where he had been trained once the match was over.

"Well met," was the judge's final decision when the match was declared a draw. With the final salute, Fitz inquired as to his once opponent's identity and source of his training.

Bowing the red headed young man said

"My father was an expert and trained me from my youth."

Putting out his hand to shake Fitz's he introduced himself as Gerald Venable of Grosvenor Circle, at your service, Sir. My father was an expert and trained me from my youth."

Fitz bowed and replied,

"The street is known to me. I have a friend, Charles Bingley and his Sister Caroline who must be your neighbors since that is a cul-de-sac."

"Yes Sir, I am familiar with the family. Mr. Bingley is a gentleman of rich humor and his sister a woman with extensive favors."

Looking at his watch, Fitz's new acquaintance started to hurriedly depart, all the while wishing Fitz a pleasant day. Fitz was genuinely concerned with the description that had just been given of Miss Bingley…'generous in her favors'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once he and his father had shared the evening meal Fitz continued to be plagued by the stranger's statement and upon arrival back at Darcy House went into the study after his father had bid him good nights. There was an address in his father's ledger that he was most anxious to obtain…John Bevins* Finding his address Fitz immediately penned a letter, identifying himself and requesting an appointment so as to be able to speak to him on an important matter. He included the need for confidentiality and the wish to meet him at a place chosen by Mr. Bevins.

The anticipated reply was received in two days and a place for meeting established. Mr. Bevins set the time and place…his library. Upon entering said room, Fitz was impressed with how neat and well-order the space was and he noticed that the shelves were lined with volumes, many appeared to be relating to law. The gentleman was perhaps about his father's age and was immaculately dressed. While seated at his desk his housekeeper entered with tea and a tray of sweets. She curtsied and before she could leave he addressed her,

"Mrs. Andrews, you remember my friend George Darcy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well this is his son, Firtzwilliam. The last time I saw him he was a lad of about ten years old. You will agree with me, he has grown into a handsome young man."

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all Sir?"

"Just checking on what is planned for supper..."

"My Yorkshire Pudding."

"Ahh, that is more than acceptable."

"Thank you Sir."

Once the lady had left Mr. Blevins served the tea and offered Fitz the sweets which he declined and they continued their conversation,

"Have the ladies of the ton engaged you in their usual antics?

"I have already chosen my life's partner and she complements me to the fullest degree."

Mr. Blevins nodded and then said,

"May I wish you the felicity in your future life. Now, down to business"

"I have read your letter carefully but find the need for more details in order for me to be of service to you."

Fitz nodded and then outlined why he had need of this family friend's services. Mr. Blevins comforted Fitz by assuring him that his father's actions were not unique, per say, but the public nature of it was.

For a brief minute, Blevins seemed to show a face that showed a degree of intimacy with the subject of concern and then reverted to his professional demeanor. Mr. Blevins said, he would need additional eyes and a headquarters and added,

"I will only be able to bill you for my services once this matter is resolved to your satisfaction."

With a hand shake, Fitzwilliam left the matter to Mr. Blevin's professional attention. Once Fitz had departed, Blevins made arrangements to visit the street in question, with the goal of finding a rental that would allowed observation of the house in question. Upon moving into such a house, in the guise of members of his household staff, he would station several around-the-clock-eyes, with accompanying telescopes. Once this surveillance was established he would walk the neighborhood and perhaps call at a few houses to introduce himself as the new neighbor.

Approaching the Bingley home he knocked and an aged butler answered. The inquiry was made as to whether the gentleman or gentlemen of the house were home. The reply was in the negative and Barrow simply explained he had newly moved into the neighborhood and was calling with his card. Once that was produced, Barrow was about the turn when he heard a female voice making inquiry about the visitor. The butler handed the young lady Barrow's card and explained to her he was a new neighbor who was introducing himself.

"You may advise the caller that my brother will be returning tomorrow," was the reply. Blevins bowed, turned and placed his hat on his head and walked without hesitation to his new 'home', anxious for the members of that house to see where he resided.

*This character was created by my sister, MCeleste, who posted it on Pemberley Republic some years ago. Because the characters created were not Pride and Prejudice cannon, the story was removed after a limited period of time. I am attempting to convince her to post it at Fan Fiction.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: In chapter twenty-eight I introduced John Thomas Barrow as a regency era private investigator. After speaking with my sister, who created that character in her story 'Favors Returned', I was informed that Barrow was a contemporary of Firtzwilliam Darcy and John Bevins was in Eton with George Darcy and that they were friends. Mr. Barrow was Mr. Blevins apprentice. So I have changed the latter half of chapter twenty-eight to reflect that change in characters.

In this instance, I must submit to the will of the story's creator, especially since we see each other regularly and she is an excellent cook and extremely generous with her culinary masterpieces.

Botsey

Chapter Twenty-nine

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Mr. Blevin's 'staff' were all trained, literate and detail orientated. Two sets of trained eyes, with accompanying telescopes were always at the windows, taking notes and posting the time each notable event took place. With a view of these notes Mr. Blevins determined that there was something suspicious occurring in the house in question. Firstly, was the number of male visitors, secondly the absence of Miss Bingley's brother when such visitors arrived, thirdly, none of the males looked disheveled upon exiting the location. Blevins wondered if he visited the house under the ruse that he was referred by someone else, would he welcomed into that 'inner circle,' as unacceptable and invited into the residence. He then came to the conclusion that perhaps one of his 'staff' could serve that purpose.

The third day of his staff's observation of the premises, two women called. It was too early for tea and what was most unusual, was that upon exiting the premises, one of the lady visitors was clearly distraught and was being comforted by her companion. At that point, Barrow joined with the others observing the house as a gentleman entered and his hat and walking stick being surrendered to the butler at the door. With the removal of his hat Barrow observed that he had a head of flaming red hair. Upon his removal from the house, which was only a few minutes later, he was smiling and stopped in front of the house to take some notes on a folded newspaper page that he removed from his jacket pocket.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Mr. Blevins was quite puzzled by the different reactions of the visitors as they left the Bingley house. He had not observed any of the males leaving with an indication that they were unsettled by their visit. In addition, what kind of notes could have been of such importance that the red-hair gentlemen felt the need to stop and take note of it before continuing on his way.

Blevins retired to the room he had designated as his office, poured himself a drink of sherry and took all the notes gathered from his 'staff' and attempted to find a common thread. He immediately noted that among all the visitors, the men outnumbered the females. The notes he reviewed indicated that two-thirds of the females left the premises unsettled to varying degrees. In addition, most of the persons visiting, arrived on foot, not by carriage. Apparently, they were all local residents or parked their carriage elsewhere in order to keep the location of their destination secret. He again questioned, what kind of service could this person provide that required not too much time, could have people leave with what they considered valuable information even if for some it was disturbing. In addition, were they paying for any service provided by the lady of the house. He also determined that he would have to figure out a way that one of his staff could visit the Bingley house and observe what was going on and if a service was being provided was it being paid for. He decided that he would attempt to accost one of the visitors and offer his card as a new neighbor under the impression that the male he approached was the gentleman of the house. Of course, the offer of his card would preclude the receipt of the other gentlemen's card.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Taking pen in hand he started, as usual to make lists*. As a private investigator, he did not personally have to experience the wide range of what his cases entail, his clients often gave detailed expressions that at times served him well in other cases. Such was the life that he led and for the truth of it, that he thoroughly enjoyed. Now while it was true he was limited in personal experience in the matters he was now about to analyze, secondhand knowledge always served him quite well. He started three lists. The first was 'what were favorite past-times for ladies, for men, and what they enjoyed jointly. These would serve as the basis for his analysis of the activity taking place across the street.

Blevins was never a person who indulged in party going. In actuality, his chosen profession, made his powers of observation so acute, that being around large numbers of people caused him to instinctively analyze and dissect said individuals. Such habits even outside of his working environment were extremely taxing. For this reason, he had not even attended his friend George Darcy's wedding to Lady Anne, but at the day and hour of that joyful event he had raised a toast to their happiness in the privacy of his library**.

*I worked as a civilian employee for the New York City Police Department and observed first-hand how detectives always had a small note book in their possession. Sometimes in my presence something might come into their mind and they immediately wrote their thoughts in their notebooks. This was the inspiration for that part of this story. You might have notice this activity on a TV show or in a movie.

**It is with that gesture that the story, 'Favors Returned' ends.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Needs: A Pride and Prejudice Exploration

Blevins was drumming his fingers on his desk, as he continued to question himself about what was taking place right under his nose, so to speak, the answer was obvious, but, just beyond his grasp. He then had an idea, instead of sending a man to collect information, why not send Mrs. Andrews to do some inquiring for him. Servants could be notorious gossipers if given free reign. The markets festered with intrigue and revelations. He would send a message to her today and send the carriage for her on the morrow.

He never doubted her ability to secure information for him. For it was she who had scoured all the homes for disgraced girls to secure Colonel Brandon's ward under the guise that she was the young girl's aunt. She could cry buckets of tears with the snap of a finger and did not have any compunction about using any means, within reason, to get the desired information. She was his employee of longest duration and sometimes he wondered why she had not sought out a happier situation. But to his satisfaction, his home was a quiet, well ordered place, thanks to her management. Shaking his head, he wondered if she got as much excitement from 'the chase' as he did. With her arrival, he would discuss this case with her and see if she could find the relevant nature of his lists. He could imagine her arrival and then her presentation of tea. Although the lines of rank might be blurred, he would often drink tea with her and their conversations would clear his mind. She would always finish her tea before she would comment on his statements and he found that sometimes her reply would be,

"Sir, allow me to sleep on it."

The next morning when she would present the results of her musings, they would be brilliant. Too bad that she was not a male, for he would have certainly taken such male under his wing to train, and then be able to leave the business that person upon his retirement or death. He had been thinking about the possibility of locating someone to apprentice, a young man with an inquisitive mind, an eye for detail, and limitless energy.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Early the next morning Mrs. Andrews made her appearance. She bowed as she entered his library, he nodded and greeted her,

"Mrs. Andrews, I hope that this request has not inconvenienced you."

"No Sir, the house is set up with the ability to run three days without my presence and four without absolute disaster."

She excused herself and returned shortly as he had envisioned with tea and sweets on a tray that he identified had come from his own home. As she drained her cup she simply said,

"So…"

Blevins outlined the entire scenario for her, his initial plan, his amended plan that included her, his lists and then took her into the 'surveillance room', and asked her to see if she could identify any servant from the house that she could pick out at the market. Within fifteen minutes he was summoned and handed the telescope she had used,

"I think that is the cook, a young kitchen help and a footman to carry the purchases." Picking up a basket from by the fireplace, she scurried out of the door and waved to the female to get her attention. Looking out of the window Blevins knew that upon Mrs. Andrews' return some pertinent questions will be answered.

Mrs. Andrews returned with a few items in her basket. She had been able to acquaint herself with the cook and to encourage conversation she started talking about her employment across the street. As an already seasoned 'seeker of information', she knew that it would take time to gain the confidence of the cook. She would perhaps visit the servant's entrance under the guise of seeking information about the preparation of a food she had heretofore never prepared. That should certainly fluff up the cook's ego.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

So, it was that within three days of the initial meeting, Mrs. Andrews was given insight into some of the activity that was unique to that house. It appeared that the mistress of the house, a Miss Caroline Bingley had taken the notion of parlor games to a new level. She was involved with the reading of horoscopes for profit, she also read palms and tea leaves. Her clientele included businessmen, investors, bankers, love-sick females and even inventors. The sign-in book that was at the front door identified the visitors by name, their professions and what information they were seeking to secure. The butler had revealed all this to the staff, to guarantee a degree of job security. Now while said past-time in a parlor setting was completely acceptable, what put this out of that realm of acceptability, was the fact that Miss Bingley had made it a business. It was a fact that no gentleman sought or accepted employment. As a matter of fact, the very name indicated that such was the case, if such was the case for the gentleman, how much more so for the gentlewoman.

Such a woman would not be a suitable wife for a gentleman and with this information Fitzwilliam would have the 'encouragement' needed for Miss Bingley to break her engagement to his father. It was well within the privilege for the female to break an engagement. This opportunity was afforded a gentleman. In the meantime, Blevins continued to collect calling cards as he had met males leaving the Bingley house, advising them that he was a new neighbor and extending his card in return. Writing a letter to young Fitz that revealed his findings, Blevins outlined the details of his investigation and made suggestions on how such information could be used to accomplish what Fitz so much desired…the removal of Miss Bingley from association with the Darcy name and fortune.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With anxious hands Fitz opened the letter from Blevins. The information from him included his bill for the service he rendered. It was quite itemized and included the rental of his base of operation, and food supplies. Fitz recognized Mrs. Andrews name on the list as part of Blevins' staff and he wondered if her services included more than just meal preparations. He was more than happy to write the check and he enclosed a note to Mr. Blevins indicating the depth of his gratitude. At first was going to post it but then decided to deliver it himself after speaking to Miss Bingley. Fitz had already determined that he would not reveal this information to his father. Instead, he would make certain that Miss Bingley would send a letter to his father advising him of her change of mind regarding their anticipated nuptials. Any excuse would satisfy Fitz, even one that wound his father's ego, pride or manhood.

The next day Fitz's carriage pulled up in front of the Bingley residence. He was fully aware that Charles was away visiting Jane Bennet and he presented his card at the door. He observed the book that Mr. Blevins had mentioned, closed on the table in the foyer. He was announced and Miss Bingley came floating in batting her eyes and purring,

"If it is not my handsome almost step-son coming for a visit. How pleased I am to see you Fitz. You should have advised me of your impending visit, I certainly would have taken more care in my appearance. I can hardly wait until we are under the same roof. We have far more in common than I have with your father. I anticipate much lively conversation between the two of us."

With that statement Caroline reached out to touch Fitz and he avoided such forward behavior by very obviously moving out of her reach.

"Miss Bingley, I am afraid that you have projected yourself into a future that can never be. I am here today to request that you break your engagement to my father."

Stiffening and looking at Fitz with widen eyes she said,

"Just why would I do a foolish thing like that?"

"Because you have overstepped the boundaries of proper conduct for a lady."

Caroline looked Fitz in the eye and feigned ignorance on the subject matter.

"I am properly educated, have learned foreign languages, play musical instruments, am creative and…"

Before she could continue, Fitz said,

"…But, you are self-employed. No lady ever seeks, accepts or creates such a setting for herself. It is contrary to all the standards of our society. Am I incorrect? Do you not have clientele? Is your business what is normally relegated to after party games, but by word of mouth you have been able to gain profit?"

Fitz then produced a handful of calling cards that thoroughly convinced Caroline that his information was very well researched.

"Certainly, that activity is scandalous in nature and could ruin your reputation. The way to prevent such a happening is to relinquish your hold on my father. Of course, once your ties with my father are broken, you can continue carrying on whatever activity you wish, but I will not have the Darcy name tainted by association of this kind. End the engagement and my interference ends. Make your choice, I do not wish to spend any more time in your presence."

Admitting defeat Caroline simply said,

"I will inform your father."

"I wish to peruse your letter before it is sealed. I will take it to the post myself."

There were no tears as the brief note was composed. It was quite to the point, citing their differences in age, and after Fitz read it he returned it to her to seal and then held out his hand to receive his father's freedom paper. He hoped that she watched him as he left the house and immediately crossed the street to see Mr. Blevins before he left the rental. He would deliver the check, thank Blevins' staff, and ask one of them to immediately post the letter.

Mr. Blevins took Fitz into the library, asked him to seat himself and invited him to join him in a drink. Fitz nodded.

"How did things go? How did the lady react?"

"Reviewing the consequences, seemed to convince her of the wisdom of my suggestion."

"My observation of her character helped me feel she would see reason. She is very much into appearances and position. But will compromise when money is involved."

Fitz turned and look out of the window, swallowed hard and said,

"She even attempted to seduce me. Her moral character would have eventually showed itself and it was of utmost importance that I not allow her to have either my father or my betrothed under her control. After this day, I do not feel she will ever want to be in my presence again."

"Be assured, that is for the good," was Mr. Blevins statement as he toasted his friend's son.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the road back to Darcy House, Fitz determined that once his father had received Miss Bingley's letter and had been able to adjust to those circumstances, he would inform him of his engagement. With that information, his father should understand that the responsibility as to heirs no longer rested on his shoulders. With joyous thoughts, he anticipated a life ahead of him with his Elizabeth and hopefully the production of many heirs. With those thoughts in mind he was eager for Miss Bingley's letter to arrive so that he could return to Pemberly, to where his heart was, and where eventually all his needs would be satisfied.

THE END


End file.
